Antologías de lo Paranormal
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: Este es un breve compilado de mini historias con temática sobrenatural y/o de terror, teniendo como protagonista en cada capítulo a un personaje diferente. (Pierre, Misaki, Aoi, Ozora, Misugi, Ishizaki, Díaz, Wakabayashi, Napoleón, Hyuga, Espadas, Matsuyama, Hernández, Schneider, Gentile, Levin, Shunko, Yukari)
1. Los Fantasmas de Versalles

**Los Fantasmas de Versalles.**

Elle Sid Pierre, jugador estrella y capitán de la selección francesa de fútbol, siempre se había sentido muy orgulloso de decir que pertenecía a una muy reconocida y noble rama familiar, pues según sus distinguidos padres, el descendía de Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc, duquesa de La Vallière, quien había sido "pareja" del mismísimo rey Luis XIV de Francia, por lo que la familia, siempre orgullosa solía decir que pertenecían a la ya extinta realeza francesa; sin embargo, Pierre siempre obviaba comentar el pequeño hecho de que La Vallière había sido únicamente amante del rey por lo que no podría considerarse totalmente como parte de la realeza.

Pierre, como heredero de una acaudalada familia, había crecido con elegancia, distinción y refinamiento, siendo conocedor y amante de las artes; además, se consideraba extremadamente patriótico por lo que gustaba de conocer todo lo referente a la historia de su país, así como de los grandes logros y los acontecimientos que en él se desarrollaron, razón por la cual gustaba en sus tiempos libres de asistir a los innumerables museos, galerías y monumentos con los que contaba la nación y en donde se empapaba y cultivaba aún más sobre la historia de su país.

En esta ocasión, el francés había decidido visitar el Palacio de Versalles, el cual había sido la residencia real durante varios siglos así como también la última morada de los difuntos Louis XVI y su esposa María Antonieta, teniendo también el palacio el honor de haber sido el sitio escogido para la firma del tratado que había dado por concluida la Primera Guerra Mundial, por lo que el francés consideraba que desde donde se le viera, el Palacio de Versalles era una verdadera joya arquitectónica y una muestra palpable de la historia que se había desarrollado ahí a lo largo de tantos siglos de existencia, siendo una visita obligada para todo amante del arte y la historia.

Pierre había llegado a muy temprana hora del día para así tener la tranquilidad y el tiempo necesario para recorrer el lugar sin las distracciones que podrían generales sus cientos de fans, pues una vez que éstos le reconocían, se aglomeraban a su alrededor deseando obtener un autógrafo y/o una foto con él, lo que le impedía realizar cualquier otro tipo de actividad por más que el jugador así lo deseara. El joven caminaba con la tranquilidad que le daba la soledad, andando por las amplias e impresionantes salas del palacio al tiempo que admiraba las obras de arte y las pinturas que se hallaban en el Museo de la Historia de Francia, en donde pudo apreciar la famosa dedicatoria "A Todas las Glorias de Francia", que Luis Felipe I, el último rey de ésta nación, mandó a poner en el palacio cuando instruyó que éste fuese convertido en un museo.

Una vez que terminó con el museo, el futbolista recorrió los Grandes Departamentos, las Estancias Privadas y los Departamentos de la Familia Real, los cuales se podían ver tal y como eran cuando vivían los reyes ahí, pudiendo apreciar con mucho orgullo el esplendor con el que se vivía en aquellas épocas y deseando en su interior el haber podido ser parte de esa historia; fue entonces cuando al jugador, que se encontraba admirando los aposentos reales, le pareció percibir que una delgada y ágil silueta pasaba rápidamente a sus espaldas por lo que, sorprendido, decidió girarse en su búsqueda, viendo cómo a unos ciento cincuenta metros de distancia una joven mujer de a lo mucho unos veinte años de edad cruzaba rápidamente hacia otro de los salones contiguos.

Por lo poco que Pierre había alcanzado a ver, la joven iba vestida con un atuendo propio de la nobleza del siglo XVIII, pues su vestido era amplio, al ras del suelo y de estilo Rococó, con encajes y volados en mangas, escote amplio y fruncidos en el cuello, con moños en el pecho y bordados diversos a lo largo de la tela de la capa exterior del vestido; llevaba puesto, además, un sombrero característico de la época con plumas, moños y listones, y su cabello se encontraba recogido hacia arriba con sólo algunos rizos cayéndole por el cuello hacia la espalda. Pierre se preguntó qué estaría haciendo una persona vestida de ese modo a tan temprana hora de la mañana por lo que la curiosidad pudo más y el francés decidió seguirla por el camino que había emprendido la joven, pero al llegar a la sala no la vio por ningún lado.

"Seguramente debe de tratarse de alguna empleada o actriz que se alista para alguna clase de espectáculo para cuando lleguen los turistas", pensó el francés.

El joven futbolista decidió ignorar el evento y continuar con su recorrido, dirigiéndose rumbo al salón de los espejos, lugar de grandes acontecimientos, cómo lo fue justamente el tratado que ahí se había firmado. El sitio era impresionante con sus múltiples espejos sobre una de las paredes de la sala, los cuales emulaban y hacían contraparte a los enormes ventanales que se hallaban exactamente en frente de cada uno de ellos; lo más hermoso del lugar eran sus impresionantes pinturas ubicadas en las bóvedas del techo y a lo largo de todo el salón, reflejándose en los múltiples candelabros y cristales del lugar, dándole una gran magnificencia a la galería.

Pierre se encontraba absorto admirando las obras de arte ubicadas en el techo por lo que mantenía su cabeza mirando hacia arriba, entretenido en observar cada uno de los detalles de las obras que ahí se presentaban; se hallaba tan distraído que no se percató en qué momento fue que alguien más ingresó en el área, siendo que un hombre fue a colocarse muy cerca del lugar en donde el francés se encontraba parado. El joven no se habría dado cuenta de dicha persona de no ser porque a través de uno de los espejos de la pared vio de reojo cómo algo de color rojo se movía a su alrededor, mirando finalmente al individuo y llamándole tanto la atención que su mente se distrajo por completo obligándole a bajar la mirada para observarlo con mayor detenimiento.

El hombre parecía un campesino de la revolución francesa, se veía sucio, hambriento y malhumorado, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca holgada y percudida, la cual llevaba abierta al frente mostrando parte de su pecho; sobre ella portaba una chaqueta en color café de loneta o algún tipo de tela gruesa con solapas al frente, de forma asimétrica pues el frente era más corto que la parte de atrás, vestía además un pantalón en color azul que le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, el cual se encontraba roto del ruedo, raído de la tela y remendado en diferentes partes y que era sostenido por un cinto de la misma tela amarrado a la cintura y anudado en un moño a un costado de su cadera; portaba además mocasines tipo zuecos que terminaban en punta y una boina roja con un escudo redondo con los colores de la bandera de Francia.

Justo en ese instante, el hombre se giró para encarar a Pierre, a quien vio directamente con una furia que emanaba de sus ojos y sin saber bien porqué, esta expresión de tanto odio y rencor concentrado hizo que el futbolista se sintiera atemorizado y cohibido por el individuo, quedando fuertemente impresionado por su presencia.

"Realmente parece un verdadero antirrealista", pensó, con cierta aprehensión.

En ese instante, se escuchó un ruido proveniente del otro lado del salón por lo que Pierre se giró de inmediato para averiguar el origen del mismo, siendo que se distrajo de su acompañante por algunos segundos, y para cuando se volvió de nuevo a ver al hombre de la sala, éste ya no se encontraba en ninguna parte, siendo que Pierre quedó realmente impactado por el suceso.

— ¡Vaya que estos personajes tienen prisa! —se dijo al verse solo de nuevo, mirando hacia todos sin encontrar rastro del personaje.

"En verdad que sí son excelentes actores, su mirada sí que me causo cierto malestar, pensó.

— Será muy interesante ver el espectáculo —agregó en voz alta, intentando olvidar el temor que le había causado el individuo.

Pierre continuó con su recorrido y una vez que terminó con el palacio principal, se dirigió al exterior dirigiéndose a los Palacios de Trianón, que eran las otras dos edificaciones principales que complementaban al palacio y que se habían construido por órdenes del rey Luis XIV, siendo utilizados por sus sucesores Luis XV y Luis XVI durante sus reinados. En ellos dio un largo paseo pudiendo observar los aposentos de los reyes, los herederos y sobre todo los de las amantes del rey.

Y justo cuando estaba en el Pequeño Trianon sitio que fue cedido a María Antonieta durante su reinado, vio de nuevo a la dama de vestimentas antiguas, la cual era una joven de rubia cabellera y de hermosas facciones que le hizo a Pierre desearla conocer, por lo que decidido intentó seguirla; sin embargo, para su pesar otra vez ella se le perdió de vista, se notaba que la joven traía mucha prisa pues siempre la veía corriendo por lo que esto reafirmó la teoría de que habría alguna clase de representación en el lugar, siendo que se dijo que tendría que averiguar, con el próximo empleado que viera, en dónde y a qué hora se desarrollaría dicho evento.

Rato después, al salir al jardín, Pierre se topó con dos personas que llevaban la inconfundible vestimenta del ejército napoleónico; es decir, iban vestidos con calzas o pantalón en color blanco, botas a la altura de la rodilla en color negro, la chaqueta era de color azul marino con puños y hombreras rojas y el pecho en color blanco con botones dorados a todo lo largo de éste, portando además el ya tan conocido y característico sombrero alargado que usó Napoleón; estos hombres portaban un fusil en mano y corrían con prisa, como si debieran alinearse con su escuadra militar.

El joven sorprendido los vio pasar y continuó con su camino, siendo que metros más adelante vio a una mujer, vestida con la indumentaria de la revolución francesa, con todo y sable y puñal en manos, para después toparse con otros individuos más, estos vestidos con la indumentaria de cortesanos y nobles.

— ¿Más actores? —se preguntó Pierre, al ver a toda esta gente en los jardines.

A estas alturas, Pierre se encontraba más que interesado en dicha representación, por lo que se dijo que al no haber encontrado a ningún miembro del personal en su camino para cuestionarle a respecto, le tendría que preguntar directamente a los actores la próxima vez que les viera. Así fue que un poco cansado y sediento se fue a sentar a uno de los banquillos de piedra que bordeaban el jardín más próximo a él, tomando un poco de agua al tiempo en que miraba el mapa que traía en manos a fin de decidir hacia dónde dirigirse a continuación y tratando de ubicar en dónde podría ser dicha representación.

Pierre levantó la mirada hacia el jardín que se encontraba frente a él, justo al momento en que la misma dama, con la que se había estado topando dentro de los palacios, cruzaba rápidamente para luego ver que detrás de ella iban dos hombres, vestidos como antirrealistas, dándose cuenta de que uno de ellos era al que había encontrado en el salón de los espejos; ambos hombres con sable en mano, claramente perseguían a la joven rubia. A simple vista, el mediocampista pudo determinar que la dama parecía encontrarse en apuros pues sus ojos mostraban terror y parecían pedirle ayuda con la mirada.

La joven corrió con rumbo a la _Hameau de la Reine_ o Aldea de la Reina, una edificación que representaba la vida rural en el siglo XVIII, la cual fue construida dentro de los terrenos del Petit Trianon por órdenes de la reina María Antonieta. Pierre, al ver que la joven corría despavorida decidió intervenir y frenar de una buena vez a esos dos hombres que la acosaban. Así pues, Pierre se levantó de su asiento y siguió a los tres personajes hasta hallarse detrás de un molino, encontrándose con que la joven se hallaba tirada en el suelo, a punto de ser violada por uno de ellos y pidiendo clemencia al tiempo en que el otro de los hombres levantaba su arma contra ella en un claro indicio de querer decapitarla.

— ¡Déjenla en paz! —exclamó Pierre, con autoridad, a lo que los otros se giraron a verle.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para venir a interrumpirnos? —preguntó el hombre con el que ya había tenido un encuentro—. Sigue con tus labores y déjanos en paz.

— Ella recibirá el castigo que se merece —promulgó el otro, con una macabra sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Elle Sid Pierre y no pudo permitir que se cometa semejante atropello —respondió el jugador—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes para atacar a la señorita de modos tan viles y desgraciados?

— Nosotros somos la revolución y castigaremos a todo aquel que no comulgue con nuestros ideales —respondió uno de los hombres.

— Está bien que representen su papel de _sans-culottes_ pero siempre hay un límite —exclamó Pierre, realmente perturbado por la actuación, esta escenificación ya no le agradaba en absoluto e incluso comenzó a sentir mucha repulsión al respecto —. Además, son sólo unos simples sans-culottes que no tienen el derecho a nada —comentó esto último con mucho desdén en cada una de las palabras, recordando que este término se había usado para nombrar a los campesinos y pobres que participaron en la revolución.

El hombre que le había mirado hacia un rato, soltó a la mujer que tenía bajo él y se levantó para encarar a Pierre, mirándolo con la misma intensidad de antes, cargando su mirada de odio y furia concentrada, se le acercó amenazante y al tenerlo a unos pasos de distancia le encaró.

— ¿Eres un contrarrevolucionario? —preguntó, despotricando con odio las palabras—. ¿Estás a favor o en contra de la realeza?

— No sé de qué hablas —comentó Pierre, quien la mirada del hombre le había aterrado y un fuerte escalofrío comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo.

— ¿A favor o en contra? —repitió el hombre, sacando su sable.

— Pues si sólo puedo contestar a una de las dos opciones —respondió finalmente Pierre, con cierta petulancia en la voz, después de darse un poco de valor para continuar—. Yo diría que a favor, no estoy particularmente de acuerdo con todas las masacres y atropellos que se dieron después de la caída de la monarquía —agregó, sin saber lo que sus palabras ocasionarían.

El hombre le miró fijamente y segundos después abanicó su sable frente a Pierre, con la clara intención de cortarle el cuello pero gracias a un ágil movimiento por parte del futbolista, éste creyó eludir el golpe y permanecer completamente a salvo, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir un líquido cálido recorriendo su rostro; el francés se tocó entonces la cara con la mano y al separarla pudo ver sangre en ella. A Pierre le recorrió un escalofrió de terror al pensar que estos hombres eran unos verdaderos psicópatas.

— ¿Están ustedes locos? —exclamó Pierre, realmente perturbado y sumamente aterrado—. ¡Esto ya es un atentado en contra de un turista!

— ¿Turista? —respondió el hombre—. No sé qué será eso, pero tú eres un realista por lo que deberás morir al igual que esa zorra cortesana, ambos morirán como lo hicieron sus reyes —rio el hombre, con actitud embravecida.

Pierre miró a la mujer que se encontraba aún tirada en el suelo y ésta sollozaba tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que no recordaran su presencia.

— Mi ama está muerta —comentó la mujer, en un susurro de voz—. Y ahora nos toca morir a los demás —pronunció con mucho terror—. Están violando y decapitando a todos.

— Para una representación creo que ya es suficiente —comentó Pierre, comenzando a desesperarse, en su interior el terror ya se había asentado desde hacía unos minutos y empezaba a perder la poca razón que le quedaba.

— ¿Qué representación? —preguntó la dama, sin comprender—. No sé de qué habla, mi señor.

— ¿Saben? Esto no es divertido —dijo el futbolista.

—No tiene por qué serlo, la revolución no es algo para divertirse, estamos cansados de la nobleza, nosotros morimos de hambre y ustedes se la pasan entre la opulencia y el despilfarro, pero eso se acabó ahora nosotros somos quien gobernaremos.

Pierre decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí y dejar de hacerse el valiente, esta gente estaba loca y debía pedir ayuda a las autoridades, por lo que se lanzó sobre el hombre intentando derribarlo para después tomar a la dama y salir corriendo de ahí, pero al hacerlo sólo traspasó al individuo cual si fuera un simple holograma, cayendo en el suelo muy cerca de la mujer.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el joven, completamente atónito y aterrado, pues al parecer nadie se había sorprendido por este suceso.

El futbolista intentó entonces tomar la mano de la dama para salir corriendo de ahí y de igual manera ésta sólo pasó entre sus dedos.

— Pero, ¿cómo? —se preguntó, sin poder articular otra palabra.

Luego se volvió a tocar el rostro y éste le ardió en dónde se suponía tenía la herida hecha por este individuo y sí, ésta nuevamente se abrió con la acción y sintió cómo el cálido líquido volvía a fluir entre sus dedos, lo que le comprobaba que no había sido un sueño que este hombre lo había herido.

— ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? —se preguntó atónito, mirando sus dedos manchados con su propia sangre.

El terror inundó su mente y su corazón, y se preguntó qué era lo que estaba presenciando, entonces miró a su alrededor y sólo había gente vestida con trajes de la época de la revolución, ni rastros de otros turistas, ni de personal del lugar, ni de nada más. Fue entonces cuando el _sans-culotte_ comenzó a gritar y llegaron varios más en su auxilio, ante sus ojos Pierre vio impactado cómo la mujer antirrealista que había visto con anterioridad en los jardines apuñalaba a la dama y ésta moría desangrada frente a él, al tiempo en que otro hombre intentaba violarla.

— Es tu turno —comentó el hombre que lo había herido, distrayendo la atención de Pierre hacia él—. Sólo quedas tú.

Los antirrealistas comenzaron a rodearlo con miradas llenas de furia y maldad pura.

— ¡Muere como tus reyes! —comentó uno.

— ¡La gente de la nobleza también debe morir! —dijo otro.

— ¡Si no crees en nuestra causa eres un problema que hay que erradicar! —sentenció otro más.

Pierre no supo cómo se levantó del suelo y corrió tan rápido como su piernas pudieron; a través de los jardines se encontró con horrendas escenas, que cada vez le dieron más y más terror: se topó con el ejército napoleónico que se encontraba fusilando a un pobre hombre, antirrealistas matando a clérigos, a niños, a mujeres y sobre todo a muchos nobles sin importar su nivel.

— Dices ser de la nobleza, entonces deberás morir al igual que ellos —escuchó que de pronto una voz le susurraba al oído.

Pierre se quedó petrificado con esta voz, ¿era acaso que lo estaba condenando a muerte? Él no quiso girarse para ver de dónde había provenido esa voz, prefirió mejor correr y, a donde iba, siempre se encontraba con las mismas escenas, nobles siendo asesinados por turbas iracundas. Y en todos lados escuchaba la misma voz que le repetía una y otra vez que los nobles debían morir.

— No… esto no está pasando —se dijo Pierre, sin querer abrir los ojos del terror que sentía—. ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —se repetía una y otra vez.

No supo bien cuanto corrió, el lugar era inmenso y en todos lados veía siempre las mismas horrendas escenas, hasta que se terminó refugiando bajo unas escaleras, haciéndose ovillo y tapando sus oídos al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos para dejar de presenciar tremendas atrocidades.

— ¡No, déjenme en paz, yo no soy de la nobleza! —gritó Pierre, desesperado e intentando que no le asesinaran—. ¡Nooooo!

Pierre fue hallado muchas horas después, detrás del molino de la Aldea de la Reina, se encontraba sólo, acuclillado y sus ropas se hallaban sucias y ensangrentadas, nadie supo lo que realmente le pasó pues su mente estaba completamente ida y sólo repetía una y otra vez que él no era de la realeza.

**Notas:**

* Los protagonistas de cada historia son personajes de Captain Tsubasa y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

* Los personajes extras que aparecen son creaciones mías.


	2. Obscuro Acompañante

**Obscuro Acompañante.**

Taro Misaki se despertó cuando el sol ya había bajado de su cenit, se había quedado dormido, tirado descuidadamente en el sofá de su sala por lo que su cuerpo se encontraba muy adolorido debido a las extrañas posiciones en las que tan forzadamente se había obligado a permanecer por lo estrecho del mueble; al levantarse para sentarse en el sillón, una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza comenzando a dolerle de inmediato el cuello para que luego el dolor subiera hasta su sien, en donde se asentó con unas fuertes punzadas intermitentes, llegando a la conclusión de que seguramente se trataría de una contractura debido a la posición en que había dormido y que de ella provenía ese intenso dolor que sentía que le destrozaría la cabeza en cualquier instante.

Misaki entonces cerró los ojos por un momento para intentar mitigar su malestar y con una mano se revolvió descuidadamente el cabello, masajeándose después las sienes y la nuca para intentar despertarse de una buena vez y darse así el valor de llegar hasta la cocina, sitio en donde guardaba el botiquín médico que seguramente tendría algunos analgésicos que pudieran servirle para desvanecer su padecimiento, no recordaba cómo es que había terminado en el sillón pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo y luego de unos segundos finalmente abrió los ojos para después dirigir una mirada rápida a su alrededor, viendo en ese instante el desastre que se extendía desde la puerta de entrada de su departamento, recorriendo el pasillo que conducía a la sala y continuando hasta llegar finalmente a la cocina, y fue entonces cuando todo cuadró para él.

— Lo he vuelto a hacer —se dijo con mucha seguridad al mirar fijamente el desorden—. De nuevo hice otra de las mías.

_"¿Esta era la qué..? ¿La quinta, quizás?"_, pensó.

No, ya iban muchas más, se corrigió de inmediato, pensando en que de las que él podía llevar la cuenta ya iban más de quince veces, no recordaba bien en qué momento había comenzado todo pero sí se acordaba la primera vez que supo de su existencia, el día que había marcado su vida definitivamente y para siempre.

Había sucedido muchos años atrás, cuando Misaki aún era un joven que estaba viviendo en la ciudad de París, en Francia; de ese día en particular no recordaba mucho pues ahora era más un borrón en su vida que una imagen definida de lo sucedido, sólo estaba presente el hecho de que al día siguiente él había amanecido con la resaca de su vida sin llegar a comprender bien cómo fue que sucedió; sin embargo, pronto obtendría más respuestas de las que buscaba pues dando un paseo por las orillas del rio Sena, ese hombre le reconoció. Taro recordaba perfectamente bien la cara que aquél vagabundo le había puesto cuando ese día le vio parado frente a él, y cómo con mucho horror le había dicho que había presenciado todo, contándole con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el callejón junto a ese bar, dándole tantos datos que a Taro no le quedó más remedio que creer en sus palabras, pues la ropa, la hora, el lugar, absolutamente todo coincidía con lo que él recordaba o sabía.

Aún hoy, Taro se preguntaba cómo es que ese suceso no había pasado a mayores y no había sido descubierto en esa ocasión, pues a juzgar por los detalles que sabía, había sido más que descuidado e imprudente, llegando finalmente a la conclusión de que quizás no sucedió nada más gracias a su acompañante, quien seguramente había tenido algo que ver al respecto, pues después de eso sólo recuerda haber despertado con una terrible resaca en su casa; a partir de ese día, cada determinado tiempo, Misaki solía olvidar por completo ciertas noches de su vida pero siempre que eso sucedía él terminaba en el mismo bar de siempre, al principio no lo entendía bien pero con el tiempo comprendió que a su acompañante le encantaba el whisky antes o después de sus trasnochadas. Quizás, se dijo con cierta diversión, tenía un poco de escocés en su ser.

Con el tiempo Taro aprendió a buscar métodos más efectivos para averiguar lo que sucedía en esas noches olvidadas, claro, siempre teniendo el debido cuidado de no verse involucrado más de la cuenta, ni levantar sospechas innecesarias por su curiosidad, por lo que poco a poco aprendió a distinguir los patrones de esos días y, con el tiempo, una voz en su interior comenzó a hacerse presente días después del evento, para narrarle entre sueños lo que ocurría cuando él no recordaba lo vivido, siendo de este modo que actualmente Misaki se encontraba más que consciente de lo que hacía.

El japonés se levantó con mucha pesadez de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina en donde buscó el medicamento para luego de tomárselo, continuar con sus reflexiones.

Ahora, viendo su departamento claramente desordenado, con manchas de sangre por todos lados incluyendo la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior (la cual por cierto apestaba a licor), sonrió para sus adentros, cada que su acompañante se apoderaba de su mente las cosas solían terminar mal para alguien más. Eso explicaba su dolor de cabeza de ese día, no era una contractura después de todo, pues como ya se estaba haciendo más que habitual, la noche anterior su acompañante había tomado el control y Taro se había dejado llevar por él, terminando la velada en una gran borrachera desenfrenada a juzgar por todo lo que se veía a su alrededor.

Después de meterse a bañar y cambiarse de ropa, Misaki comenzó a recoger lo que se hallaba tirado en el suelo, incluyendo también la ropa manchada de sangre, metiéndolo todo en una bolsa de plástico que más tarde se llevaría para dejarla en un poblado o ciudad vecina en donde quizás la enterraría o quemaría, no temía ser descubierto pues su acompañante era tan meticuloso y cuidadoso que jamás dejaba pistas.

Ese ser que habitaba en su mente había hecho de las suyas de nuevo pero, ¿quién habría sido ahora la víctima? Fue la pregunta que se hizo el mediocampista japonés en cuando terminó la limpieza de su departamento. Sabía que no podría contenerlo durante más tiempo, ese ente lentamente se estaba apoderando de su mente y de su corazón, y Taro creía que comenzaba a gustarle lo que hacía…

Misaki entonces se sentó en el sillón para encender el televisor, buscando algún noticiero local que le pudiera dar alguna respuesta a qué fue lo que hizo la noche previa; finalmente encontró un canal en donde hablaban de un cuerpo que había sido encontrado descuartizado a las afueras de la ciudad, Taro sabía bien quién era el responsable de ese crimen por lo que dejó que el conductor le contara cómo es que había sucedido todo. Bien dicen que nadie puede ser ni cien por ciento bueno ni cien por cierto malo, en su caso, su parte mala radicaba en él, en el obscuro acompañante que habitaba dentro de su ser, la otra parte de él al que le gustaba asesinar.


	3. La Mujer del Parque

**La Mujer del Parque**.

Aoi Shingo era un joven japonés que había llegado a Italia con el único deseo expreso de aprender el estilo de juego del fútbol italiano, para poder convertirse algún día en un verdadero futbolista profesional; su anhelo era pertenecer a la selección nacional de su país y junto a su gran ídolo, Tsubasa Ohzora, conquistar la Copa de Mundo para Japón. Y aunque llevaba ya varios años perteneciendo a las ligas menores italianas, Aoi no se desanimaba y todos los días se entrenaba duramente para pronto convertirse en un profesional. Además, a pesar de que, cuando él llegó al país, tuvo que enfrentar algunos tropiezos antes de ser aceptado en el equipo, Shingo finalmente había hecho grandes amigos y sus compañeros le reconocían su trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación, llegándolo a apreciarlo y a considerarlo como un miembro más del equipo.

Luego de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, Aoi había salido a comer con sus compañeros del Inter Primavera a un famoso restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad pues, ese día, celebraban el cumpleaños de Matteo, siendo que entre copas, bromas y pláticas, el evento se extendió hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Shingo finalmente miró la hora, saltó escandalosamente como solía hacerlo siempre que algo le sorprendía, tomó de inmediato sus pertenencias y se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros pues dijo que si no se iba en ese instante no alcanzaría a tomar el último tren a casa, y a pesar de que varios de sus compañeros le ofrecieron llevarlo a cambio de que se quedara un rato más, el japonés rechazó amablemente todas las ofertas alegando que estaría bien y que los vería al día siguiente.

Así pues, Shingo salió del restaurante y se dirigió con paso rápido y firme rumbo a la _Stazione Cardona_, sitio en donde tomaría su tren y la cual se hallaba al otro lado del _Parco Sempione_, el cual era un enorme e histórico parque que se hallaba en pleno centro de la ciudad y muy cerca de la ubicación del restaurante. No queriendo rodearlo para no perder más tiempo, decidió que lo mejor sería cruzarlo en línea recta para de ese modo asegurar alcanzar su tren. El japonés se internó en dicho parque pasando minutos después por el puente _Delle Sirenette_, para después de cruzarlo, caminar por la vialidad _Alessandro Petrófi_ que bordeaba el hermoso lago que se encontraba en el interior del parque.

De pronto, a unos doscientos metros de distancia, comenzó a descender una extraña bruma que cubrió por completo el lugar y, a juzgar por el joven, las farolas que iluminaban los senderos del parque disminuyeron notoriamente su intensidad debido a esta repentina niebla siendo que todo rastro de ser vivo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer. Aoi empezó a sentir una enorme ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo y el miedo pretendía hacer presa de él; no era una persona particularmente valiente por lo que la atmósfera en verdad le inquietaba mucho, pero se dijo que no tenía más opción que continuar si es que en verdad quería alcanzar su transporte. Así que, luego de armarse de valor, decidió continuar su camino con un paso mucho más rápido para poder salir del parque cuanto antes.

Fue entonces cuando un intenso y dulce aroma, como de flores en primavera, inundó el ambiente, lo cual era bastante raro pues a esas horas de la noche y en esas épocas del año, las flores del parque no debían desprender olor alguno, y frente a él, pero aún a la distancia, pudo vislumbrar a través de la neblina a una mujer que se dirigía hacia donde Aoi se encontraba y la cual iba vestida completamente de negro. El japonés ingenuamente dio por hecho que la dama sería alguna chica que tenía predilección por las temáticas obscuras y de ahí la explicación de su atuendo; seguramente y al igual que él, ella sólo pretendía cruzar el parque para llegar a su destino, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto hasta que la tuvo mucho más al alcance de su vista.

Al tener a la misteriosa dama a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia, Shingo pudo percatarse de que las ropas de la mujer no eran góticas, sino más bien antiguas, pues portaba un vestido negro largo, que arrastraba en el suelo, de delicados encajes y apliques y que parecía pertenecer a la moda del siglo XIX; traía además unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos y sobre el rostro colgaba un velo de encaje en el mismo color que los ropajes, el cual caía desde un tocado tipo diadema de encajes y flores negras que portaba sobre su rubio cabello, que llevaba recogido y arreglado con un peinado bastante antiguo pues detrás del tocado se podían ver cómo varios rizos caían sobre su espalda.

La imagen completa de la joven dama era el perfecto retrato de una belleza del siglo antepasado, de hermoso cuerpo y piel delicada; de ella se desprendía ese olor a flores que el japonés había percibido momentos antes y que podía cautivar hasta el más inocente de los hombres. La misteriosa mujer continuó su camino con su hipnotizante andar y sin detenerse hasta que estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del futbolista. En un principio, Aoi no supo bien qué hacer al ver a la joven tan cerca de él, pero luego una voz interna le dijo que era una chica realmente deseable y que sería un tonto si no intentaba acercarse a ella de una manera mucho más carnal y de pronto, sin saber el porqué, se sintió repentinamente embelesado por la figura femenina que se le presentaba delante de él, deseando con todo su ser conocerla más a fondo.

La dama entonces le extendió con elegancia una de sus manos, sorprendiendo con esta acción al mediocampista, quien en un inicio dudó en si debía o no tomarla pero luego sus impulsos carnales le hicieron ceder, dejándose llevar y tomando la delicada mano de la joven entre las suyas, para después besarla con bastante galantería, percatándose en el proceso de que la mano de la mujer estaba muy fría al contacto pero ésa fue una cuestión que al japonés le importó. Para ese momento, él ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de la dama, por lo que haría todo aquello que ella le pidiese sin cuestionamiento alguno; sin soltarlo de la mano, la mujer condujo a Shingo a través del parque, caminando por veredas y caminos ocultos, hasta que de algún modo llegaron a la entrada de una gran villa que se les presentaba imponente ante sus ojos.

_"No sabía que existía una mansión aquí"_, pensó el japonés.

Aoi no sabía bien si había o no salido del parque pero creía que en realidad no lo había hecho pues parecía que todavía se encontraban en medio de los frondosos árboles del lugar; sin embargo, frente a él estaba la puerta de esa villa que le invitaba a entrar. Sin decir palabra, la dama arrastró a su invitado al interior de la vivienda en donde lo llevó a un enorme y lujoso pero también antiguo salón, donde se podía escuchar la música de una orquesta que sonaba y repiqueteaba en las paredes del lugar.

— ¡Baila conmigo! —pidió la mujer, con voz autoritaria.

Y sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Shingo como su compañero de baile, pegándose a él y arrastrándolo a través de la improvisada pista del salón, en donde recorrieron cada rincón del área en un frenesí de danzas, saltos y pasos; Aoi se encontraba hechizado por la misteriosa dama y los gráciles movimientos de ella le hipnotizaban por completo, haciéndole perder la razón así como también la voluntad; Shingo estaba a su merced y eso a él no le importaba, pues se sentía bastante eufórico de estar al lado de ella, percibiendo ese dulce aroma que lo hacía enloquecer de pasión. Mucho rato después, la dama finalmente paró de bailar y Aoi se sentía exhausto, no era particularmente bueno en el baile y mucho menos en las danzas antiguas por lo que el llevarle el ritmo a la dama, que parecía no verse afectada en lo más mínimo, le había agotado hasta el cansancio. La mujer entonces le extendió de nuevo la mano.

— Dame un pequeño respiro, por favor —suplicó el japonés—. Necesito descansar un poco.

Como respuesta a la petición, la mujer le tomó de la mano con fuerza y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, llevándolo a la alcoba principal de la villa; al ingresar a la habitación Shingo se encontró con una enorme y mullida cama con dosel y cortinas de seda.

— No es necesario —comentó Shingo al ver la cama, pensando que era para que pudiera reposar—. Puedo descansar en el salón.

La dama, en vez de sacarlo de dudas, lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama en donde él cayó recostado boca arriba; entonces, la joven comenzó a quitarse una a una las prendas de vestir, quedando finalmente desnuda mostrando su escultural cuerpo ante los ojos del joven pero sin retirarse el velo que portaba en el rostro. Aoi tragó saliva admirando fijamente a la mujer, pues su parte viril amenazaba con responder ante tal provocación. La mujer se acercó a la cama y se recostó sobre él, comenzando a acariciarle todo su cuerpo y retirándole las ropas para tener así una apasionada sesión.

El sexo con la dama fue más que gratificante para Aoi quien no podía creerse lo que a su parecer en ese instante era la buena suerte que había tenido esa noche, pues sus compañeros de equipo jamás le podrían creer el que hubiera pasado una noche de pasión con una mujer tan hermosa; sin embargo, a Shingo se le ocurrió en ese momento saber la identidad de la hermosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado y con la que había pasado tan magnífico momento por lo que le pidió ver su rostro a lo que ella no respondió. Al repetir la petición un par de veces más y ver que la dama no parecía hacerle caso, el japonés decidió verlo por él mismo, quitándole finalmente el velo de la cara a la dama, encontrándose que ésta tenía una calavera desencajada en vez de rostro y que sus ojos sólo eran órbitas vacías, las cuales le miraban fijamente. La mujer entonces le sonrió y le miró con sus cuencas completamente negras.

— Ahora, querido, permanecerás conmigo en esta casa para siempre —comentó la espeluznante mujer, para luego soltar una terrorífica carcajada.

Aoi salió corriendo de la habitación, intentado llegar a la puerta de entrada pero por más que corría y corría por los salones de la casa, simplemente no podía hallar la entrada; él corrió por todos los pasillos, abrió todos los salones y las habitaciones pero siempre terminaba volviendo al salón principal o bien al pie de las escaleras sin encontrar ninguna puerta que le permitiera la salida, teniendo siempre a la obscura dama esperándole en el extremo de la escalera en la planta superior. Shingo entonces la miró aterrado, pensando en que hubiera sido mil veces mejor no haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos carnales.

Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento del Inter Primavera no se supo nada sobre Aoi Shingo, él simplemente no llegó y tampoco dejó ningún mensaje en donde indicara que se ausentaría, por lo que sus compañeros de equipo se preocuparon mucho por él; al pasar de los días y viendo que éste no aparecía, se inició una búsqueda por la ciudad e incluso personajes como Gino Hernández, portero profesional y titular del Inter de Milán en la Serie A, quien había sido uno de los primeros amigos de japonés, se unieron a la búsqueda del jugador, pero nadie encontró rastro alguno que pudiera ser de utilidad para dar con su paradero.

Salvatore Gentile, defensor de la Juventus de la Serie A, quien había sido rival de Aoi cuando pertenecía a la Juventus Primavera, externó a su vez cierta preocupación por su destino pues a pesar de las rivalidades que ellos pudieron haber tenido, no deseaba un mal final para el jugador. Con el pasar del tiempo, algunas personas afirmaron que Shingo había regresado sin previo aviso a su país de origen debido a problemas que tuvo en Milán, pero en el país del Sol Naciente su familia aseguraba que no era así, que él jamás llegó a pisar tierras niponas de nuevo. Lo cierto es que del pobre jugador que había llegado a Italia con el sueño de convertirse en profesional jamás se volvió a saber nada más, quedando en un verdadero misterio su paradero.


	4. Belleza Eterna

**Belleza Eterna.**

Tsubasa Ozora era considerado como el mejor futbolista de todos los tiempos, miembro de la famosa generación dorada de su país y quien ahora militaba en uno de los más grandes equipos del planeta, el Barcelona FC, por lo que hacía ya un par de años que el joven japonés radicaba en España con su familia para que él pudiera desarrollar todo su talento en la Liga. Ese día, Tsubasa había ido a un bar de tapas con sus compañeros de equipo para festejar algún evento que él no recordaba, dejando en casa a su esposa Sanae quien se encargaba de cuidar a sus dos niños pequeños. El automóvil de Ozora se había descompuesto hacía un par de días atrás por lo que ahora tenía que desplazarse en taxi o en metro para llegar a los distintos destinos a los cuales él necesitaba ir; sin embargo, el bar en cuestión había estado lo suficientemente cerca de su domicilio como para que, al salir del evento, el mediocampista decidiera caminar de regreso a su casa.

La noche era cálida y muy agradable por lo que Tsubasa disfrutaba de caminar admirando a su paso el folclor y las tradiciones del país, éstas eran tan diferentes a las que existían en su natal Japón que al joven le llamaban mucho la atención, por lo que la caminata había sido para él más como un paseo nocturno que una verdadera necesidad.

_"Sólo me falta mi mejor amigo para que todo sea perfecto_", pensó el joven con una gran sonrisa.

Fue así como el futbolista caminó por largo rato entre la multitud de personas que andaba al igual que él, festejando o paseándose por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, hasta que en cierto punto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente solo en su camino, ya que al parecer los transeúntes habían entrado a los locales o simplemente ya no habían seguido la misma ruta que él, teniendo de este modo que continuar su andar por una obscura y solitaria vía.

De pronto, a unos doscientos metros de distancia comenzó a verse una ligera neblina que ascendía desde el suelo de la desierta calle y a través de ella se dibujó lentamente la silueta de una persona que iba acercándose hacia él. Conforme la silueta estuvo más cerca, Tsubasa se percató de que se trataba de una joven mujer, de cabello lacio, largo y negro, de piel muy blanca y sedosa y quien llevaba puesta una elegante gabardina en color azul marino que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y que dejaba libres sus piernas, las cuales iban cubiertas con unas botas altas en color negro; las manos de la mujer iban ocultas en los bolsillos de la gabardina y en el cuello llevaba una enorme bufanda que le cubría la parte baja del rostro. La mujer caminó con paso firme hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el jugador, en donde la joven paró en seco para mirarlo fijamente.

_— __¿Atashi kirei? __—le preguntó de pronto la mujer sin dejar de mirarle__._

_— Supongo que eres japonesa pues tu pronunciación fue perfecta —comentó Ozora como respuesta al entender que lo que le había preguntado la mujer era que si ella era hermosa. _

_— __¿Atashi kirei?__ —volvió a repetir la joven._

_— _La verdad no te lo podría decir —respondió finalmente Tsubasa algo confundido con la pregunta—. No te conozco, ¿cómo podría decirte algo así?

La mujer pareció no satisfecha con la contestación pues se notó que frunció el ceño debajo del flequillo que portaba.

— ¿Soy hermosa? —preguntó una vez más, esta vez en español y con un tono de voz de evidente molestia.

— Ya te dije, ¿cómo lo voy a saber si no te conozco? —volvió a repetir Tsubasa, quien también se comenzaba a cansar de las insistentes preguntas de la mujer—. Además, con esa enorme bufanda que traes puesta no se te ve el rostro como para saberlo.

La muchacha le volvió a repetir la pregunta con un tono de voz mucho más intenso para denotar su enojo.

—Ok, ya, está bien —respondió Ozora, molesto también—. Sí, eres hermosa, muy linda en verdad —expresó el japonés, esperando que con eso la joven le dejara finalmente en paz, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que era ser linda pues esas palabras él jamás las solía pronunciar.

La mujer pareció satisfecha por la respuesta pues quitó el ceño fruncido para darle una mirada sonriente, luego tomó la bufanda y la retiró de su rostro para mostrarle al japonés un rostro desfigurado por enormes quemaduras que le cubrían desde los pómulos hasta el cuello.

_— ¿Kore Demo? __—preguntó ella, para luego decirlo también en español— ¿Y ahora, sigues creyendo que soy hermosa?_

Al ver el rostro de la joven, Tsubasa quedó aterrado por el espectro, recordando en ese instante una antigua leyenda de su país la cual hablaba de una hermosa mujer que había sido esposa de un valeroso samurái, pero que a pesar de que éste la amaba con pasión, la mujer era demasiado vanidosa y coqueta, por lo que sabiéndose bella aceptaba que los hombres de la región la cortejaran y tuvieran relaciones con ella cuando el marido no se encontraba cerca, siendo que un día el samurái descubrió el engaño y cegado por la ira y los celos la desfiguró como castigo para luego asesinarla, tras lo cual la mujer desde ese día comenzó a vagar por las calles de Japón.

— Creí que sólo aterrabas en Japón —expresó Tsubasa en voz alta sus pensamientos.

La mujer que continuaba esperando su respuesta, al escuchar las palabras del futbolista, entendió que el decir "aterrabas" era la forma en que el joven le estaba diciendo que no era hermosa, lo que la puso realmente furiosa por lo que sacó de su espalda una enorme espada de samurái, la cual tomó con sus dos manos y la blandió sobre el jugador. Al instante, la cabeza de Tsubasa fue cercenada, la cual rodó algunos metros hacía delante antes de que el resto de su cuerpo cayera finalmente al suelo quedando en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

Al día siguiente la noticia cubrió todos los diarios impresos y digitales no sólo del país ibérico sino también de Japón, en donde todos lloraban la muerte del gran genio futbolístico que su país había dado; en España se generaron miles de marchas para exigir mucha más seguridad en las calles pues más que la muerte del futbolista, los españoles se encontraban más preocupados por la posibilidad de que ése no fuera el único asesinato de este tipo. Una vez que pasó el funeral y los cientos de homenajes que el equipo de futbol le rindió a su jugador, la viuda decidió regresar a su país natal en compañía de sus dos pequeños hijos a los cuales ella jamás les permitiría hablar de nuevo sobre fútbol, siendo además que nunca más volvería a mencionar tampoco sus días vividos en Barcelona.


	5. El Llanto de la Novia

**El Llanto de la Novia.**

Jun Misugi, jugador del equipo de fútbol FC Tokio y miembro de la selección nacional de su país, además de ser estudiante en la Universidad de Medicina de Tokio, iba caminando por el amplio y solitario estacionamiento del campus universitario; ese día, sus clases se habían extendido más de lo habitual siendo que al salir del salón de clases ya sólo se encontraban en el edificio él, el profesor y sus compañeros, quienes al salir al exterior tomaron distintas direcciones para llegar a sus vehículos pues al parecer Misugi había sido el único en dejar su automóvil tan apartado del edificio de clases. Era ya muy tarde y la fría noche que cubría la ciudad, anunciaba que muy pronto caería una gran nevada, por lo que el joven decidió apresurarse para llegar a su automóvil cuanto antes.

Mientras caminaba a través de los amplios y bien cuidados senderos que existían entre el estacionamiento, Misugi iba inmerso en sus pensamientos y no precisamente sobre las clases que habían visto ese día, sino más bien sobre su verdadera pasión, vocación y hasta podría decirse que amor: el soccer; él caminaba imaginándose que sus deseos de fichar para algún equipo extranjero se hacían realidad, como lo habían podido hacer ya otros de sus compañeros de selección; Jun, al igual que su gran ídolo Tsubasa Ozora, deseaba jugar en las grandes ligas para volverse el mejor jugador de soccer y ser reconocido a nivel mundial, por lo que frecuentemente soñaba que los grandes clubes le invitaban a formar parte de ellos y se imaginaba a sí mismo portando las playeras estos equipos.

Misugi casi llegaba a su destino cuando se percató de que muy cerca de donde se encontraba su vehículo se hallaba sentada, en una pequeña banca sobre el sendero, una joven que le llamó mucho la atención, pues ya era demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviera sola a esas horas; al llegar a su lado y verla más de cerca, notó que era una chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, quien portaba un hermoso y fino abrigo que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, siendo además que su rostro se hallaba oculto entre sus manos y al juzgar por los movimientos que hacía parecía que se encontraba llorando. Jun pensó que podría tratarse de alguna compañera de la universidad que había tenido algún problema y que ésa era la razón de sus lágrimas, por lo que decidió acercarse para ver si podía ayudarle.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el joven.

La hermosa muchacha lloraba desconsolada, su cabello que caía sobre su rostro y manos se movía con cada movimiento que la chica hacía al llorar, y su espalda seguía el mismo compás, mostrando que realmente se encontraba mal.

— Mi prometido ha muerto —comentó la joven finalmente entre susurros.

— ¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento —comentó Misugi, sin saber en realidad qué decir y sentir al respecto.

— Lo peor del caso es que sus últimos pensamientos no fueron para mí —continuó diciendo la joven, sin levantar el rostro de las manos—. Eso me ha roto el corazón —agregó.

Misugi se quedó muy extrañado con esa aseveración pues se preguntó cómo es que ella podía saber qué fue lo que su novio pensó antes de morir, pero prefirió ni preguntar ni darle importancia dejando que ella continuara desahogándose.

— Decía que me amaba pero al final no fui lo más importante para él —dijo la chica, entre sollozos.

Esta última frase hizo que inexplicablemente Jun se sintiera muy mal por la chica por lo que trató de pensar de qué manera podría consolarla, ya que no se le ocurrían palabras que la pudieran hacer sentir mejor. Fue entonces cuando miró a la joven con mayor detenimiento, dándose cuenta de que le recordaba mucho a su prometida Yayoi Aoba, pues a pesar de no verla de frente, su aparente estatura, el color de su cabello y la complexión física eran casi idénticos a los de Yayoi y por un instante se imaginó a su novia, sentada en el lugar de la joven llorando por la muerte de él, lo que le causó un gran remordimiento de conciencia sin saber bien la razón.

Y justo en ese instante, la joven levantó el rostro de sus manos, su cabello aun caía sobre la cara pero enseguida se le acomodó cuando ella se irguió y fue entonces cuando Misugi pudo finalmente ver a la joven con quien dialogaba, siendo que cuando ésta se giró a verlo aún sollozando, el futbolista vio que ella no tenía ni ojos desde donde escurrir lágrimas ni boca por dónde sollozar, la realidad era que la chica no tenía un rostro y todavía así continuaba escuchándose su llanto, por lo que Jun al verla quedó tan aterrado que de pronto comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sin poder articular palabra para pedir auxilio, en parte debido a la impresión y en parte al dolor, Jun sólo se apretaba el pecho con fuerza, pensando en ese instante que aún cuando pudiera gritar por ayuda, ya no había nadie más en los alrededores del campus que pudiera acudir.

_"¡Perdóname, Yayoi!"_, fue el último pensamiento que tuvo el jugador antes de caer al suelo.

Al día siguiente el personal del campus encontró el cuerpo de Misugi muy cerca de su automóvil, sus compañeros estaban realmente impactados con la sorpresa que el nuevo día les trajo, pues la noche anterior, y al parecer minutos antes de su muerte, cuando se despidieron de él lo vieron con un buen semblante y no parecía sentirse mal por lo que jamás creyeron que eso sucedería. Oficialmente, se dijo que Jun había fallecido debido a un infarto fulminante ocasionado seguramente por la enfermedad cardiaca que él tenía, por lo que no se hizo mayor investigación al respecto. En el funeral, sus amigos y compañeros lloraron su pérdida pero quien más la sufrió fue su amada Yayoi, quien jamás supo que esta vez el último pensamiento de Jun sí había sido para ella.


	6. El Akuma del Lago

**El Akuma del Lago.**

Era un hermoso y soleado día en la ciudad de Tokio y sus habitantes, como era habitual en esta gran urbe, caminaban apresurados por las calles para llegar a su destino; en medio del frenesí que la metrópoli acostumbraba tener, un personaje contrastaba notoriamente pues caminaba a paso muy lento y hasta cierto punto aburrido, mirando hacia todos lados y sin preocuparse por llegar a ningún sitio en específico. Este personaje no era otro que Ryo Ishizaki, jugador profesional del fútbol soccer y miembro, realmente sorpresivo, de la selección nacional de su país.

El defensor había aprovechado el rato libre que tenía para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pues el entrenador de su equipo de fútbol, el Júbilo Iwata, les había concedido a sus jugadores ese día el permiso para hacer lo que desearan antes de tener que volverse a reunir en el hotel para partir de regreso a Shizuoka, ya que el equipo había viajado a la capital del país para enfrentar un decisivo y crucial duelo contra el FC Tokio, líder de la J1 League, el cual para fortuna de los jugadores del Júbilo, había resultado mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Así pues, Ishizaki se hallaba caminando solo por las calles de la ciudad pues su amigo y compañero de equipo, Taro Misaki, había dicho que aprovecharía el tiempo libre para ir a visitar a su padre, quien ahora radicaba de manera permanente en Tokio al lado de su nueva esposa, una joven muchos años menor que él; en cuanto a Hanji Urabe, amigo y rival de Ryo desde la infancia y quien también jugaba a su lado en el mismo equipo, se había excedido con la bebida durante la cena del día anterior por lo que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de combate o más bien entablando un aguerrido duelo con la almohada, por lo que al quedarse sólo Ishizaki se había aburrido tanto al grado de haber tomado la decisión de salir a pasear.

Fue así como su caminata le había llevado hasta Koraku, en el distrito de Bunkyo y muy cerca del Tokio Dome, por lo que viendo en dónde se encontraba, el joven decidió ingresar al Jardín Koishikawa Korakuen, el cual era un tranquilo, relajante y bastante pintoresco parque que existía desde el siglo XVIII y el cual contaba con numerosos senderos de terracería para andar en medio de la naturaleza, teniendo un estanque en su parte central y variados puentes a su alrededor. Ishizaki paseó por este hermoso parque durante un largo rato, hasta que cansado de caminar decidió buscar alguna banca en dónde poder descansar.

Pero cuando iba a cruzar el lago por uno de sus puentes, vio que algo brillaba en el borde de piedra del puente, entre el agua del lago, la tierra fangosa y algunas ramas que se extendían sobre la orilla, por lo que curioso decidió acercarse a ver de qué se trataba y al agacharse, se encontró con un extraño objeto enredado en el borde del lago el cual recogió y examinó con detenimiento, parecía ser alguna clase de ornamento bastante antiguo, que bien podría provenir desde la era Edo.

— Quizás pueda valer algo —sonrió Ryo, con bastante alegría.

De pronto, lo que parecía ser una especie de sello en el objeto se comenzó a desmoronar en las manos del joven, liberándose el ser que el objeto llevaba dentro y el cual se materializó primero como una densa bruma para luego tomar la forma de un akuma, el cual miró sumamente feliz a Ishizaki.

— ¡Tonto humano, me has liberado de mi prisión! —exclamó el Akuma, con bastante arrogancia—. Ahora seré libre para matar y destruir a todo aquél que desee —rio el ente.

Ishizaki realmente aterrorizado por la aparición que tenía frente a sus ojos, intentó huir del lugar, pero su pie se atoró en una rama cayendo al suelo mientras veía al demonio con terror. El Akuma se convirtió nuevamente en niebla y se acercó al futbolista al tiempo en que éste gritaba horrorizado, pero nadie le pudo escuchar ni mucho menos prestar auxilio pues el sitio se hallaba completamente solitario en ese momento.

La neblina entonces entró por la boca del jugador y este perdió por completo el conocimiento y al despertar Ishizaki no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido con anterioridad, por lo que pensó que se había quedado dormido en el parque y al mirar la hora, se sorprendió de lo avanzado de ésta pues ya se le había hecho muy tarde para volver al hotel, por lo que emprendió su rápido andar pareciendo ahora sí uno más de los millones de habitantes de la gran ciudad.

Los días pasaron y aparentemente nada había cambiado en el japonés, quien todos los días asistía a sus entrenamientos con normalidad para después disfrutar de su tiempo libre con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, manteniendo bromas pesadas con Urabe y nostálgicas pláticas con Misaki; hasta que cierto día, en el que Ishizaki acababa de llegar a su casa, éste prendió la televisión de la sala para hacerle ruido de fondo al tiempo en que comenzaba a prepararse la cena, cambiando los canales del televisor hasta encontrar el noticiero local el cual dejó para enterarse de los acontecimientos de día, siendo que algo de lo que se presentaba en las noticias llamó su atención. Al ver la televisión, algo que parecía dormido en su interior despertó y tomó el control de la mente y voluntad de Ishizaki para luego reír bastante complacido por la debilidad de su anfitrión y con una extraña expresión en su rostro que indicaba que tenía malévolos planes por cumplir.

A partir de ese día comenzaron a presentarse muchos asesinatos y crueles acontecimientos en la ciudad, para luego pasar también a aquellas ciudades en donde el Júbilo Iwata se presentaba a jugar sus partidos; las autoridades al principio estaban desconcertadas por la crueldad con la que se daban tanto los asesinatos como los desastres planeados, tales como lo eran incendios y accidentes, entre otros, por lo que decidieron llamar a los mejores expertos de la nación para resolver este caso; con el tiempo la investigación comenzó a rendir sus frutos llegando al mayor sospechoso, el único que de algún modo había estado cerca o presente en los lugares de los crímenes.

Cada que veía las noticias o se hablaba de los acontecimientos Ishizaki experimentaba una fuerte desazón pues conocía muy bien al autor de dichos crímenes pero nadie podría creerle si lo contaba, había ido a diversos templos con la esperanza de que algún monje pudiera ayudarle en su problema pero sólo había ocasionado que éste terminara muerto a manos del Akuma, siendo Ishizaki testigo presencial del evento, como lo había sido con todos los demás sucesos. Él estaba más que consciente de lo que ocurría pero simplemente no podía hacer nada al respecto para detenerle pues el demonio tenía el poder de controlar su cuerpo y su voluntad a su antojo.

Tiempo después, la policía finalmente reunió las pruebas suficientes para poder encarar al responsable de los atroces crímenes que habían aterrorizado a la población, ese día Ryo Ishizaki no se lo vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la policía rodeó al jugador en el estadio y en medio de todos fue puesto bajo arresto. Ishizaki clamó inocencia y contó su historia pero nadie le creería lo que parecía ser un tremendo disparate. Nadie podía creer la historia que contaba siendo que al final le tacharon de loco, todos se encontraban sumamente consternados pues no podían creer que el jugador se hubiera vuelto un criminal tan atroz.

— ¡No soy yo! —gritaba Ishizaki, una y otra vez, con gran frustración al no ser escuchado por las autoridades—. ¡Les digo que hay un demonio dentro de mí, él es quien comente los crímenes, tienen que sacarlo! —pedía con desesperación.

A pesar de estar encerrado en prisión durante todo el proceso de su juicio él seguía gritando lo mismo, clamaba inocencia y continuaba diciendo que un demonio lo había poseído por lo que después de un tiempo decidieron encerrarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico, declarándolo loco.

Una vez que Ishizaki fue internado en el hospital psiquiátrico, el demonio que habitaba dentro de él lo dejó en paz, saliendo de su cuerpo para encontrar un nuevo huésped, el cual halló en un desafortunado enfermero que era parte del personal de la institución que atendía al ex futbolista; siendo que poco tiempo después este enfermero también fue acusado de cometer un sinnúmero de asesinatos y el cual en su juicio repetía una y otra vez la misma historia que Ishizaki había dicho con anterioridad, alegando al igual que él que era un demonio el que le controlaba; el ente continuó saltando de persona en persona matando despiadadamente para luego librarse del castigo impunemente y continuar haciendo sus maldades por toda la eternidad.


	7. Relaciones Disolutas

**Relaciones Disolutas.**

Caía la noche en la ciudad de Nápoles, en la región de Campania, en Italia y Juan Díaz, el genio del fútbol argentino y reciente adquisición del equipo Napoli, caminaba por las calles de la metrópoli dando un paseo vespertino para conocer su nueva ciudad; era fin de semana por lo que esperaba poder disfrutar los próximos días entre salidas, fiestas y conociendo a algunas mujeres italianas que le hicieran más placentera su estadía en el país. Ahora que ya era un jugador profesional, Díaz finalmente había dejado para siempre el humilde barrio en Buenos Aires, el cual le había visto crecer y en donde aún vivía su numerosa familia, para mudarse a un ostentoso departamento en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad de Nápoles; sin embargo, el joven aún tenía que hacer uso del sistema de transporte público de la ciudad hasta que la agencia de autos, a la cual había acudido hacía apenas algunos días atrás, le entregara su automóvil último modelo que había mandado a pedir con características únicas seleccionadas por el delantero.

Así pues, luego de tener que averiguar cómo moverse usando el metro y los autobuses locales, Juan pudo llegar a algunos de los monumentos más importantes que se encontraban en la metrópoli, visitando la mayor cantidad de sitios que fueron de interés para él, para después caminar por un largo rato a través del paseo marítimo, desembocando finalmente en la Plaza del Plebiscito, sitio en donde visitó los monumentos que ahí se erguían como lo eran el Palacio Real, la Basílica de San Francisco de Paula y el Palacio de Salerno, decidiendo finalmente, al salir de estos edificios, el regresar a casa debido al cansancio acumulado por un largo día como turista, para lo cual debía atravesar la enorme plazoleta en donde se encontraba y así llegar a la parada de autobús más cercana.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, Díaz comenzó a andar por la plaza pero cuando iba a más de la mitad del camino, una densa bruma, quizás proveniente del mar, comenzó a cubrir la zona por completo, obstaculizando gran parte de la visión del lugar, y fue cuando el joven miró que frente a él, y sólo a unos cientos de metros de distancia, se hallaba parada una bellísima mujer que bien podría definirse como el prototipo perfecto de la belleza italiana: tenía un largo y sedoso cabello de color castaño obscuro que le caía por su espalda, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y sus labios eran carnosos, los cuales estaban pintados con un labial rojo intenso que le resaltaba aún más las facciones de su rostro; sin embargo, su piel, a pesar de ser de tono bronceado también se notaba muy pálida y la expresión de la joven era claramente de melancolía.

La joven usaba un sencillo pero típico vestido de las campiñas italianas, es decir, era un vestido de falda a la rodilla con ligero vuelo en ella, con mangas cortas y un ligero fruncido en el cuello, el cual dejaba ver parte de sus hombros; la muchacha además llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto que el delantero no supo definir qué era, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al argentino fue la mirada con mucha insistencia que la muchacha le daba pues parecía que la joven le estaba esperando; Juan creyó erróneamente que la razón por la que la chica le miraba de ese modo era porque le había parecido muy apuesto y deseaba acercársele, por lo que sin dudarlo decidió ir caminar al encuentro de la joven con la clara intención de pasar un buen rato con ella, olvidándose por completo de sus anteriores planes de irse a casa a descansar.

En cuanto la joven vio al delantero acercarse a ella, sonrió ampliamente con un brillo diferente en los ojos, como quien acaba de volver a ver a su ser amado después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, y cuando el delantero se encontraba a sólo unos metros de distancia le llamó con mucho cariño por el nombre de Diego. Díaz, al escucharla llamarle por otro nombre paró en seco y se decidió dejar de lado sus planes de conquista pues era más que evidente que la joven estaba esperando a alguien más y lo había confundido con él, por lo que decidió aclarar el asunto por mera cortesía con la dama.

— ¡Oh cuanto lo siento hermosa! Pero no soy la persona que esperas —comentó el joven con un tono galante, para luego continuar su camino cruzando al lado de ella.

— ¡Diego! —repitió ella, girándose a mirarle.

Juan se detuvo y se giró para mirarla de frente, al parecer la joven no le había escuchado, por lo que quiso aclararle de nuevo la confusión.

—Perdón pero me estás confundiendo con otra persona —repitió Díaz.

— ¡Diego! —volvió a decir la joven, claramente ignorando las palabras del argentino —. ¿Cómo pudiste, Diego? —exclamó con mucha tristeza en la voz.

_"Y dale con lo mismo"_, pensó Juan un tanto molesto.

— ¡Yo te amaba Diego! —continuó diciéndole la mujer con mucha tristeza y decepción—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

_"Suficiente con esto"_, pensó Díaz ya harto de la situación.

— Te repito por última vez que yo no soy la persona que tú crees, yo no me llamo Diego —comentó el joven, en un tono mucho más grosero para después girarse y seguir con su camino.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Diego? —repitió la joven una vez más, sin hacer caso a las palabras de Díaz—. Yo te amaba y a ti no te importó.

Juan de plano decidió alejarse de la joven de una buena vez, comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de que se tratara de una mujer loca la cual quizá se había escapado de algún hospital psiquiátrico y por lo que no era conveniente continuar discutiendo con ella.

—Sí como digas —exclamó el delantero, fastidiado sin dejar de andar.

El joven comenzó a caminar con más rapidez para alejarse lo más que pudiera de la muchacha; sin embargo, no había avanzado mucho cuando se la volvió a topar de frente.

—¿Pero qué demonios?— exclamó Díaz, sorprendido de verla frente a él, mirando después hacia donde la había dejado hacía unos segundos y viendo que ya no había nadie ahí—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

La mujer ignoró por completo las preguntas del joven para luego comenzar a llorar desesperadamente.

— ¡Diego! —siguió diciendo la mujer entre lágrimas—. ¡Él es tu hijo! —comentó, extendiéndole el bulto que llevaba en brazos.

— ¡¿Quée?! —exclamó sorprendido el futbolista, quedándose parado en donde estaba—. ¡No! —gritó molesto, ya que en su mente se asentó la idea de que podría tratarse de alguna caza fortunas que deseaba achacarle el milagrito para hacerse rica y famosa con él—. Eso sí que no, yo jamás he tenido hijos con nadie, he sido demasiado cuidadoso al respecto —sonrió con arrogancia y descaro—. Y a ti ni te conozco como para que me quieras venir a achacar un hijo.

— Diego, él es tu hijo —volvió a decir la mujer, extendiendo el bulto que llevaba en brazos hacia el jugador.

— ¡Qué no, señora, no lo es! —dijo Díaz, más que molesto —. Ese hijo que llevas no es mío —exclamó tajantemente, lo que hizo que la mujer dejara de llorar para mirarlo con odio.

—Tú nos llevaste a esto, con tu rechazo — dijo de pronto la joven con voz de ultratumba, lo que le heló la sangre al argentino—. Tú nos llevaste a la tumba, por ti es que morimos solos —comentó la mujer.

La muchacha había confundido a Juan con el padre de la criatura, el cual la había abandonado al saber que se encontraba embarazada y siendo repudiada por todos sus conocidos pues consideraban una gran falta e inmoralidad ser madre soltera en su época, la pobre mujer había terminado dando a luz sola, siendo que murió durante el parto debido a una hemorragia inesperada. Tanto las palabras como la expresión de ira que la mujer tenía terminó aterrorizando al joven en cuestión de segundos, pues al final se dio cuenta de que esto no podía ser normal y que la muchacha que él veía debía ser un espectro, fue entonces cuando ella se transformó en un horrendo y desfigurado ente que sacó del bulto, que se suponía era el bebé, una brillante y filosa daga, siendo que en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre el futbolista y le enterró el arma en el vientre, con lo cual Díaz cayó al suelo y se desangró en cuestión de minutos.

Horas después, la ronda nocturna de seguridad de la plaza encontró el cadáver del jugador siendo que días después el cuerpo del argentino fue expatriado a su país, el cual le lloró al pibe que había sido el gran genio futbolístico y la gran esperanza de su nación.


	8. El Tren 122

**El Tren Número 122.**

Genzo Wakabayashi había llegado a Japón con la firme intención de hacer una rápida y fugaz visita al hogar en donde había pasado sus primeros años de vida; su plan era muy simple: pretendía recoger algunas pertenencias que había dejado en su casa para después partir de ahí en cuanto las obtuviera, por lo que pensaba estar en la ciudad a lo mucho una noche, siendo que proyectaba llegar a su casa sin previo aviso, sorprendiendo quizás a sus padres y hermanos con su llegada pero esto era algo que no le inquietaba en lo más mínimo, ése era su plan y pensaba cumplirlo, siendo que el único cambio que modificó fue el hecho de que quizás en el trayecto también podría ver si aún existía su fiel mascota, quien pacientemente le había estado esperando desde el día de su partida hacia ya tantos años atrás.

Así pues, luego de llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, Wakabayashi había abordado un taxi que le llevó directamente a la Estación de Tokio, en donde una vez obtenido su pase de abordaje, se entretuvo buscando el andén en donde se encontraría el tren que le llevaría a Shizuoka. Genzo caminó por los largos andenes de la estación, viendo cada una de las pantallas que se desplegaban ahí para poder darse una idea de en dónde se podría hallar el transporte que buscaba, hasta que en una de las plataformas al fondo de la estación vio un extraño tren que parecía encontrarse desierto pues nadie se acercaba a él, se veía además que era un modelo ya viejo y obsoleto pues su apariencia era algo descuidada, situación que le sorprendió un poco al portero pues los japoneses siempre solían ser muy responsables con su trabajo y eso incluía el mantenimiento y pintura que le daban a sus trenes.

Sin embargo, el tablero electrónico que se encontraba junto al tren decía que su destino era precisamente la prefectura de Shizouka, terminando en la ciudad del mismo nombre y lugar a donde se dirigía Genzo. La pantalla indicaba también que dicho tren saldría en cuestión de escasos minutos, siendo además que tenía marcado el número 122 como su distintivo; Wakabayashi miró de nuevo su ticket y éste efectivamente le indicaba que el tren a Shizuoka era el que estaba marcado con el número 122 y con el mismo horario de partida que el indicado en la pantalla, por lo que no podía haber ningún error al respecto, por muy maltratado que éste se viera, era ese tren el que a él tocaba abordar de acuerdo a todos los indicativos y señalamientos, por lo que así lo hizo.

Una vez en el interior del tren, Genzo pudo notar que el deterioro del mismo se limitaba exclusivamente a la capa exterior de pintura, pues el vagón al que había ingresado se veía en muy buen estado y limpio, por lo que decidió buscar un buen sitio en dónde acomodarse; el lugar no estaba lleno en la totalidad de su capacidad pues sólo algunos pasajeros se encontraban sentados en los primeros asientos y otros más al final, siendo que el portero optó por quedarse en la sección de la parte media del vagón para estar más cómodo, tranquilo y a solas. Una vez llegada la hora indicada, el tren partió de la estación sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, relajando al joven que había estado algo preocupado por la funcionalidad del vehículo, por lo que al verlo salir con normalidad como cualquier otro se dijo que, a pesar de su apariencia vieja y maltratada, el transporte aun debía tener una buena maquinaria y que debido a esto aún lo mantenían en circulación.

El trayecto parecía ser de lo más normal, de manera que Wakabayashi decidió sacar su reproductor de música para entretenerse durante la hora y media que duraría el trayecto, pero a poco más o menos de una hora de camino, el joven aburrido decidió apagar la música y miró a través de la ventanilla justo al tiempo en que el tren pasaba por la ciudad costera de Atami ya en la prefectura de Shizuoka; sabiendo que ya se encontraban cerca de la ciudad de Shizuoka, Genzo decidió guardar su reproductor y estirar un poco las piernas pues comenzaba a entumirse por el asiento, cuando de pronto las luces del tren comenzaron a parpadear y éste ingresó a un túnel, haciendo que todo quedara completamente obscuro en el vagón.

Cuando la luz finalmente regresó, las cosas en el interior del tren se veían muy distintas a como habían estado segundos atrás, el vehículo ahora lucía mucho más desvencijado y acabado como si en cuestión de instantes hubieran pasado muchos años sobre él, los asientos se veían raídos, rotos y decolorados, los pasillos manchados y las partes metálicas estaba oxidadas, y al ver a las personas que se hallaban sentadas a su alrededor éstas lucían también diferentes pues ahora parecían traer ropas antiguas, decoloradas y remendadas, cuyas modas iban desde unos cuantos años atrás hasta indumentarias realmente antiguas como lo eran las que provenían de la Era Edo. Wakabayashi se encontraba realmente confundido, su mente racional no podía encontrarle una respuesta lógica a lo que veía por lo que se decía que seguramente debía estar soñando y que no podía ser real lo que veía. Fue entonces cuando al frente del vagón se levantó un extraño personaje, el cual iba vestido con la indumentaria de un antiguo samurái.

_"¿Y ahora qué?"_, pensó el portero, al ver que el hombre se había parado en el pasillo y le miraba fijamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Genzo le parecía ligeramente familiar el individuo frente a él, pensando que tenía cierto aire de semejanza con los miembros de su familia y recordándole un poco a su padre.

— Has deshonrado a tu familia —comentó el hombre en ese instante y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó el portero, realmente confundido—. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— Genzo Wakabayashi —comentó el samurái señalándolo con el dedo—. Tú has deshonrado a tus antepasados al negarte a seguir con las tradiciones que te impone tu familia.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el portero, realmente sorprendido.

— Porque yo soy Eiji Wakabayashi —respondió el samurái—. Por lo que sé muy bien quién eres.

Genzo entonces creyó recordar vagamente que alguna vez su padre, quien estaba muy orgulloso de su noble dinastía, le había hablado, cuando aún era un niño muy pequeño, de un antiguo antepasado suyo que había vivido en la era Edo y que había sido un noble militar al servicio del emperador, siendo guardia en el castillo imperial.

— ¡Ah! Entonces eres ese Eiji —respondió Genzo, sin sentir miedo del espectro sino más bien curiosidad, pues su mente no lo dejaba creer que esto fuera real.

"Esto debe de ser alguna especie de broma de mal gusto", pensó Wakabayashi.

— ¡Has deshonrado a tus antepasados! —volvió a decir el samurái, molesto de ver que al joven parecía no importarle sus palabras.

— Sí, ya lo dijiste antes —comentó Genzo, con cierto fastidio—. Ahora bien, dime tú, ¿qué han hecho ellos por mí? —preguntó, sin amedrentarse por la mirada del otro.

El samurái le miró con furia en los ojos, ¿cómo se atrevía Genzo a responderle de ese modo? Él era un antepasado y debía honrarlo, ¡no ser un irrespetuoso con él!

— ¡Ellos son tus ancestros! —volvió a repetir, con enojo.

— Sí, pero ellos jamás estuvieron a mi lado ni han hecho nada cuando yo he necesitado ayuda —respondió cínicamente Genzo—. No han impedido que me lesione o que tenga otro tipo de problemas, así que reitero lo dicho, ¿qué han hecho ellos para que yo tenga que venerarlos?

— ¡No tienes respeto por tus ancestros! —exclamó con furia el samurái.

En ese instante, los pasajeros que se encontraban sentados en los asientos alrededor del samurái se levantaron de sus lugares para encarar al joven portero, mirándolo con severidad, todos parecían ser antiguos parientes suyos pues el parecido era más que notorio y fue entonces cuando Genzo comenzó a creer que esto ya no era una broma y que efectivamente las personas que veía frente a él sí eran los fantasmas de sus antepasados.

_"Eso no puede estar sucediendo"_, pensó Wakabayashi, con cierto temor.

Un escalofrió comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del japonés al mirar las expresiones realmente molestas de sus antepasados, claramente estaban enojados con él por no venerarlos como ellos creían que era su obligación, pero el joven no era particularmente adepto a seguir las costumbres y tradiciones de su país por lo que no veía razón de hacer algo semejante.

— ¡Pagarás por tus ofensas! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Acto seguido, el samurái dejó relucir su brillante espada con la cual cortó el aire en el vagón haciendo que Genzo se tirara al suelo para eludir la filosa hoja, siendo que ésta cortó algunas partes metálicas del tren las cuales cayeron a escasos centímetros de donde se hallaba tirado Wakabayashi. El terror finalmente se apoderó del portero, quien claramente no deseaba en lo más mínimo pelear con su antepasado pues sabía de sobra que llevaba las de perder si enfrentaba a un samurái.

— ¿Quieres calmarte? —exclamó Genzo, en un intento de que no lo mataran.

— Demasiado tarde —respondió el samurái—. Has deshonrado a tus antepasados y te has burlado de nosotros, esa ofensa se debe pagar.

Como pudo Genzo se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para evitar un nuevo ataque, esta vez ya no intentó dialogar con el samurái sino que más bien salió corriendo por el pasillo con rumbo a otro de los vagones, siendo que Eiji le persiguió a través de todo el tren con espada en mano y lanzándole ataques cada determinado tiempo, los cuales el portero a pesar del miedo evadía con destreza; al correr por los diferentes vagones, el joven se encontró con personas muertas de todas las épocas, viendo desde personas fallecidas en la era Edo, desfigurados por las bombas nucleares, gente que parecía haberse ahogado pues estaban hinchadas y azules, otras más asesinadas con la sangre manchando sus cuerpos, algunas destazadas por los trenes y muchas otras más, lo que aterró por completó a Wakabayashi.

Genzo llegó al final del último vagón y miró hacia todos lados, no tenía más sitio a donde correr por lo que se hallaba completamente perdido a merced de su cruel antepasado quien le miró fijamente durante unos instantes antes de levantar su espalda, sosteniéndola con ambas manos para darle una honorable muerte. Wakabayashi cerró los ojos para esperar su cruel final, cubriéndose con las manos cuando de pronto el tren pasó nuevamente por un túnel que puso todo completamente obscuro.

Genzo sintió como alguien le movía insistentemente el hombro por lo que al abrir lentamente los ojos se halló con dos personas cuyos atuendos parecían ser de montañistas, escaladores o senderistas y quienes claramente le miraban con mucha preocupación, al sentarse se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en medio de un espeso campo con árboles frondosos y muy cerca de un camino de lavandas y con una hermosa vista a una montaña que él no supo ubicar cuál era.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una de las personas que estaba a su lado.

— Creo que sí —respondió Genzo, realmente confundido—. ¿En dónde estamos?

— En el Monte Aino, muy cerca de la ciudad de Minami, en la prefectura de Yamanashi —respondió la otra persona que lo había encontrado.

— ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? —se preguntó el portero, más para sí mismo que como una pregunta real para los otros dos.

_"¡Es imposible que me encuentre en Yamanashi, eso está a muchos kilómetros de distancia de Shizuoka!"_, pensó Genzo realmente sorprendido y sin explicarse como había llegado hasta ahí.

— Realmente no sabemos —respondió uno de ellos, con cortesía—. Te acabamos de encontrar aquí tirado, ¿quieres que llamemos a los servicios de emergencias?

— No es necesario, estoy bien gracias —respondió Wakabayashi, poniéndose en pie y queriendo cortar la situación.

Los senderistas entonces se despidieron del joven y continuaron con su camino. Genzo se quedó mirando a su alrededor sin explicarse cómo es que había terminado en un lugar así, el cual se hallaba muy fuera de la ruta que debía seguir; al mirar hacia el pasto pudo ver que sus pertenencias estaba junto a él, por lo que tomó su mochila para rebuscar entre ellas en un intento de responder sus dudas y para ver si había sido sólo un sueño lo del tren, hallando el boleto en uno de sus bolsillos.

Nadie supo cómo es que Genzo llegó a ese lugar del país si la última vez que se le vio por medio de las cámaras de seguridad, y sólo una hora antes de que los senderistas lo encontraran, se hallaba en la estación de Tokio dirigiéndose a los andenes; al preguntar por el tren que había salido con rumbo a Shizuoka, la administración le comentó a Wakabayashi que ningún tren había partido a esa hora desde ese andén, el cual se encontraba en mantenimiento por lo que no estaba en operación y mucho menos existía un tren marcado con ese número; sin embargo, Genzo se encontraba más que seguro que ese día él había abordado ese tren en particular, por lo que no sabía que era lo que en realidad había sucedido, su mente escéptica le decía que todo había sido producto de su imaginación pero no podía explicarse de qué modo había terminado tan lejos de su destino. De lo que estaba seguro era de que jamás volvería a viajar en un tren de Japón estando solo.


	9. El Misterio de las Catacumbas

**El Misterio de las Catacumbas.**

Era una típica noche de invierno en la ciudad de París y las calles lucían desiertas a esas horas de la madrugada, debido a que la temperatura era tan baja que casi nadie se atrevía a salir a sus calles, y los pocos que habían tenido la audacia o necesidad de hacerlo rápidamente corrían para abordar sus vehículos o ingresaban al interior de las casas para estar más cómodos y calientes. Pero eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto a Louis Napoleón, cuando él estaba de malas prefería caminar que abordar un taxi o manejar su automóvil, pues para él éste era el mejor modo de controlar un poco el mal genio que le aquejaba, por lo que en este momento prefería caminar por una de las cientos de antiguas calles y callejones que la Ciudad Luz poseía desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Al atravesar una vialidad importante para luego adentrarse en una obscura, humedecida y empedrada calle que le acortaría su camino a casa, una ligera bruma comenzó a descender haciendo que las luces de los faroles se difuminaran creando con esto más sombras a su alrededor; Napoleón llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra mientras la bufanda que traía atada al cuello le ayudaba a cubrirse el rostro, por lo que no le inmutó en lo más mínimo la neblina; su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada con los pensamientos que le traían de tan mal humor. Ese día, la selección francesa había tenido un partido amistoso y, sin embargo, a pesar de que él había metido dos goles en el encuentro, al final la prensa se había interesado más en los comentarios de su capitán que en darle el merecido protagonismo que él pensaba que merecía tener.

_"Maldito Pierre, siempre queriendo llevarte todo el crédito"_, pensó Louis, con enojo.

Napoleón iba tan ensimismado y renegando contra su compañero de equipo que no se percató en qué momento llegó a una zona en donde las farolas de la calle se habían distanciado tanto que apenas y se veía una lejana luz a cada cientos de metros; fue entonces cuando en una obscura esquina que unía la calle en la que andaba con una pequeña callejuela mucho más angosta y solitaria, vislumbró a una joven extremadamente bella, de larga cabellera obscura que se encontraba entretenida mirando alguna especie de mapa o algo similar.

Al mirarla con detenimiento, Louis pensó que se trataba de alguna chica gótica o "dark" pues usaba un corsé muy ajustado en color negro que amenazaba con sacarle a la luz su voluptuoso busto, llevaba puesto además una minifalda de volados y encajes en color negro dejando sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas a la vista, y sólo ligeramente cubiertas por unas medias de red, terminando el atuendo con unas botas negras altas. Él no le podía quitar la vista de encima, era una mujer realmente hermosa con un cuerpo muy sensual y bien formado, además de que ese atuendo que traía la hacía ver mucho más atractiva a su vista. La lujuria pudo más que su razón por lo que decidió acercarse a la extraña joven para hablar con ella.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó Napoleón, acercándose a la esquina en cuestión—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó a la joven—. ¿Es acaso que necesitas ayuda?

La dama al escucharlo se giró para verlo a la cara, sonriéndole con mucho encanto y atracción.

— Gracias, me encuentro bien— respondió la misteriosa mujer—. Sólo espero a alguien que quiera acompañarme a una fiesta clandestina, en donde te aseguro que habrá de todo tipo de experiencias —comentó con una voz sugerente—. Todo lo que mi acompañante desee y se pueda imaginar lo obtendría esta noche, si es que decide ir conmigo.

— ¿Y en dónde es esta supuesta fiesta? —preguntó Louis, comprendiendo al instante las palabras de la mujer y aumentando aún más su deseo—. ¿Esperas a alguien en particular?

— Puedes ser tú, sí así lo deseas —respondió la dama—. Y la fiesta es en las catacumbas.

— ¿Eres una _cataphilée_? —inquirió Napoleón, haciendo referencia al término con el que se les conoce a aquellas personas que se internan en las catacumbas por vías no oficiales para realizar fiestas y rituales en su interior.

— Puedes llamarme como lo desees —dijo la dama de negro—. La cuestión es, ¿me acompañarás o no?

El futbolista francés pensó que no le haría nada mal el pasar una buena noche con la joven y divertirse un rato para olvidar los desagrados que había tenido durante el día, así pues cuando la mujer comenzó a andar y lo invitó a seguirla, la lujuria pudo mucho más que la razón y accedió a acompañarla sin detenerse a pensarlo. La mujer comenzó a guiar a Louis a través de las callejuelas de París hasta llegar a un paso a desnivel en donde, a un lado de la acera, se encontraba un pequeña entrada oculta que daba acceso a las catacumbas. La joven no dudó en ingresar a través de esa entrada secreta y el jugador entró después detrás de ella.

Al entrar a las catacumbas, Napoleón pudo sentir un frío helado que recorría el estrecho pasillo en donde se encontraban, pero la joven pareció ser inmune a esta corriente de aire pues no se inmutó con ella y continuó con su andar a través de los túneles. En las paredes habían colocado algunas antorchas a cada determinada distancia haciendo que se pudiera visualizar a través del corredor pero la luz del lugar era escasa y apenas se podía ver a unos cuantos metros de distancia haciendo que las sombras que las antorchas emitían alargaran todos los relieves del lugar. La mujer llegó a una desviación y fue entonces cuando sacó de su bolsa un mapa muy extraño, el cual miró por algunos segundos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Napoleón.

— El mapa que nos guiará hasta nuestro destino —respondió la mujer, guardándolo de nuevo en su bolso para continuar con su camino.

_"Esta gente ya ha creado hasta sus propios mapas secretos"_, pensó el francés.

Al ver los pasillos cubiertos desde el suelo hasta el techo por miles de huesos y cráneos que le miraban a su paso no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no era un lugar muy agradable pero tampoco podía expresar miedo, ése no era su carácter ni forma de ser. Por un segundo se preguntó si haría lo correcto en adentrarse tanto en este lugar pero la fugaz silueta de la joven que iba delante de él le incitaba a continuar, prometiéndole grandes recompensas que le hacían olvidar al instante sus dudas y reservas. Pronto llegaron a una zona la cual parecía que no estaba abierta al público pues carecía de cualquier tipo de señalamiento en el área.

En el lugar se hallaban ya algunas otras personas reunidas, las cuales se veían tan desconcertadas como él se sentía, pues no se veía a su alrededor nada que pareciera indicar que ahí se celebraría una fiesta; de pronto, las luces de las velas que había en el lugar se apagaron de un solo golpe y todos quedaron sumidos en la obscuridad, escuchándose algunas exclamaciones de miedo, principalmente de las mujeres y el temor en la voz de los presentes se hizo latente, todos comenzaron a decir que sería mejor salir de ahí de una buena vez y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a sentir como alguien o mejor dicho algo se les acercaba y les tomaba por el hombro. En la obscuridad sólo se pudieron escuchar desgarradores gritos que después de algunos minutos finalmente cesaron para dar paso a un absoluto y sepulcral silencio.

Dos días después la prensa reportó la desaparición del delantero de "Les Bleus", desde el último partido nadie lo había visto, Pierre incluso lo había buscado en su departamento y ahí no había datos de que él hubiera llegado ahí en algún momento, por lo que su desaparición era un completo misterio para las autoridades. Se le busco a Napoleón por todo París, e incluso por toda Francia, llegando a alertar a la Interpol por un posible secuestro, pero nadie podía comprender cómo es que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Algunos días después, cuando iniciaba un nuevo día en las visitas guiadas de las catacumbas, el guía que había ingresado para acomodar el lugar se halló con un macabro descubrimiento: en la entrada principal de las catacumbas, en donde rezaba el famoso letrero del inicio del Imperio de la Muerte, se encontraron varios cuerpos entre los cuales yacía el de Louis Napoleón. Su cara horrorizada sólo podía darles una pequeña idea a los Policías de la Gendarmería Nacional sobre los horrores que habría pasado en el interior de los laberintos durante sus últimos instantes de vida.


	10. El Médico de Poveglia

**El Médico de Poveglia.**

La histórica y milenaria ciudad de Venecia se caracteriza por ser uno de los más grandes atractivos turísticos de Italia, siendo visitada cada año por miles de personas provenientes no sólo del extranjero sino también de todos los rincones del país. Kojiro Hyuga, delantero del Reggiana en la serie B y de los Samurai Blue, había aprovechado algunos días de descanso que tuvo en su equipo para hacer un viaje de placer por esta antigua y maravillosa ciudad.

En el segundo día de su estadía, Kojiro decidió hacer un paseo por el _Lido de Venezia, _una franja delgada y alargada de tierra que separa el mar Adriático de la Laguna de Venecia, aunque a decir verdad el Lido era en sí ya una isla pues sus extremos a lo largo se encontraban separados del resto de la península de la ciudad. Al llegar a la isla, el delantero caminó largo rato por toda su extensión, admirando las antiguas casas, calles y puentes andando por un largo rato sin detenerse hasta que llegó finalmente a un pequeño muelle que se extendía, oculto de la avenida principal, sobre el lado de la laguna y en donde al parecer se ofrecían paseos en lancha.

Hyuga se quedó por un momento admirando las aguas tranquilas del mar que reflejaban en ese momento los rayos incandescentes de sol, para luego desviar su mirada hacia la extraña isla de Poveglia, la cual se hallaba frente a sus ojos con su impresionante edificación, destacando esa gran torre en medio de los árboles y la naturaleza que la rodeaba y que era muy famosa por su lúgubre historia. Justo en ese instante, Hyuga se percató que había un grupo de turistas reunidos en el borde del muelle los cuales miraban con interés hacia el mar y la isla al tiempo en que escuchaban atentamente a un guía turístico que se encontraba mirándolos a ellos y de espaldas al mar, señalando la isla y narrando su historia. Quizás por curiosidad, quizás por aburrimiento, Hyuga decidió acercarse al grupo para escuchar parte de la narración.

— Se dice que en la isla murieron más de ciento sesenta mil personas en la época de la peste negra y que no es totalmente conocido el número de las que murieron torturadas en el hospital psiquiátrico —narraba el guía en ese instante—. Por lo que después de tan atroces crímenes, la isla quedó maldita y quien se atreva a pisar sus tierras podrá sentir de inmediato la presencia de estos pobres seres que claman venganza e incluso en algunos casos hasta pueden llegar a ver a alguna de las miles de almas que rondan por ahí. —finalizó la explicación el hombre.

— ¡Bah! —exclamó Kojiro con cierta arrogancia, en cuanto el hombre terminó con su relato—. Puros cuentos para asustar a la gente.

— Supongo que usted no cree en las leyendas —le dijo el guía al japonés.

— Creo en la historia que sucedió ahí —respondió Kojiro, con mucha tranquilidad—. Pero de eso a que anden diciendo que espantan y que hay seres espectrales matando gente, pues no, eso no lo puedo creer.

— Bueno, pues esperemos que jamás tenga que averiguarlo por su propia cuenta —comentó el guía, en tono burlón—. No querrá toparse con "La entidad o doctor de la Plaga"—agregó haciendo referencia a un supuesto ente que aterrorizaba dicho lugar.

—Ésos son cuentos para atraer a las personas que gustan de ese tipo de lugares —manifestó Hyuga, sin inmutarse y restándole importancia al asunto.

En ese momento, el delantero miró hacia la torre que se alzaba en la isla y por un instante le pareció ver que algo brillaba desde esa edificación, pero de inmediato lo descartó pensando que había sido sólo su imaginación pues se encontraba demasiado lejos como para ver algo similar, además del hecho de que sabía muy bien que todo ese complejo se encontraba completamente abandonado.

_"Debió de haber sido el reflejo de algún objeto brillante que le pertenece a alguno de estos turistas, de seguro relució con el sol en un ángulo adecuado para que diera ese efecto"_, pensó el japonés.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el cielo comenzó a ponerse negro, amenazando con alguna tormenta que se acercaba a la ciudad pues obscuras nubes cubrieron el horizonte y se comenzaron a ver algunos relámpagos en la lejanía. Kojiro se dijo que sería mejor que regresara al hotel pues no deseaba que la tempestad le agarrara a medio camino mientras atravesaba alguno de los canales o el estrecho que lo llevaría de regreso al área peninsular. Así pues, comenzó a recorrer el camino que había andado con anterioridad para volver al sitio al que había llegado horas atrás pues era ahí en donde debía tomar la barcaza que le conduciría de vuelta a la parte continental, sitio en donde se encontraba hospedado.

Hyuga pensó que la caminata no le debería llevar demasiado tiempo si no se detenía en ningún lugar, por lo que decidido comenzó a andar por las estrechas calles que bordeaban los canales de la isla. La negrura de las nubes comenzaba a cubrir la isla, lo que les daba un aspecto tétrico tanto a las callejuelas como a los canales; además, la gente del lugar comenzó a correr para esconderse, quizás debido al efecto de la próxima tormenta, lo que aumentaba aún más la ya de por sí misteriosa atmósfera del lugar.

De pronto, Kojiro comenzó a sentir un gran escalofrío que le recorrió toda su columna vertebral para luego bajar por sus brazos y piernas, lo que le dio la enorme ansiedad de llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible. Él sentía que alguien lo venía siguiendo por lo que apresuró su paso para llegar a alguna plaza abierta y concurrida en dónde poder esconderse de quien sea que estuviera tras de él. De repente, en una esquina entre dos callejones, el japonés vislumbró una silueta negra que pasó rápidamente a unos metros de distancia de él, pero su mente racional de inmediato le dijo que se tranquilizara y que buscara una respuesta lógica a lo que había visto.

_"Debió de ser un gato que busca refugio de la tormenta"_, pensó de inmediato.

Hyuga continuó con su caminata pero luego de algunos metros más de andar, volvió a vislumbrar lo que ahora parecía ser una especie de pico de algún tipo de pájaro obscuro.

— Quizás sea un cuervo —se volvió a decir, aunque esta vez con cierta duda, negándose a creer en otro tipo de situaciones.

El japonés apresuró más su paso hasta casi comenzar a trotar, cada vez se sentía más incómodo en ese lugar por lo que realmente deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes; él anduvo algunas calles más antes de que una terrorífica sorpresa llegara a su encuentro. De uno de los callejones paralelos a la calle principal en la que transitaba salió un hombre alto y corpulento vestido con la indumentaria de los médicos de la época de la peste negra; al verlo parado a sólo algunos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba, Kojiro pudo sentir su intensa mirada sobre él a pesar de que este ser traía puesta la típica mascara que solían usar estos personajes.

Hyuga no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo de ahí con la esperanza de que el extraño ser no le siguiera y luego de cierta distancia recorrida, el japonés se giró para confirmar que efectivamente el hombre ya no se encontraba a la vista, pensando que finalmente lo había perdido; sin embargo, al girarse de nuevo para ver al frente, de la obscuridad saltó el hombre enmascarado que con un ágil movimiento noqueó al delantero, dejándolo completamente bajo su poder.

Kojiro Hyuga despertó atado de manos y pies con viejas pero firmes correas de cuero que lo mantenían unido a una vieja y oxidada cama de hospital en lo que parecía ser una derruida torre de algún lugar siniestro, el japonés intentó inútilmente zafarse de sus amarres durante minutos que le parecieron eternos por lo que, cansado, decidió buscar a su alrededor algún objeto que pudiera serle de utilidad para liberarse. Fue entonces cuando vio una vieja mesa quirúrgica que se hallaba al lado de la cama, en donde había una charola metálica que tenía ordenadamente en su interior varios objetos sumamente viejos pero también muy perturbadores pues descansaban en ella instrumentos quirúrgicos del siglo XIX, como lo era un viejo taladro manual, una sierra, punzones y otros objetos punzo cortantes, lo que no le dio buena espina a Hyuga y nuevamente un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Luego miró a su alrededor, en lo que parecía ser una especie de cuarto médico de principios del siglo pasado, pues había toda clase de instrumentales y mobiliarios en el sitio, aunque todos ya se hallaban en su mayoría enmohecidos y oxidados; en una placa empotrada en la pared se encontraba una sola palabra, que fue más que suficiente para atemorizar al delantero por más valiente que él se creyera, en dicha placa se podía leer la palabra "Poveglia". Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre de la máscara de los médicos de la peste ingresó a la torre, llevando una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo; el médico entonces tomó uno de sus instrumentos de la bandeja, preparándose para actuar. Kojiro, al ver ese extraño instrumento acercándose a él, no pudo evitar gritar aterrado con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber que nadie acudiría a su rescate.

Se dice que en la isla de Poveglia habita un nuevo integrante, un joven extranjero de cabellos negros y ojos obscuros que clama venganza por haberle sido arrebatada de manera tan horrenda su vida.


	11. La Nahuala de Xochimilco

**La Nahuala de Xochimilco.**

Hacía ya algunas horas que la noche había caído completamente en la Ciudad de México, una de las urbes más grandes y pobladas del mundo; Ricardo Espadas, portero titular de la selección mexicana de fútbol, finalmente se dirigía a casa después de un arduo y pesado día de trabajo. El trayecto a su hogar le llevaba más de dos horas de camino por lo que se sentía realmente agotado y lo único que él deseaba era llegar a casa, tirarse en el sofá de su sala para descansar y cenar mientras disfrutaba de sus programas favoritos en la televisión.

Después de finalmente poder descender del tren ligero, el cual terminaba su ruta en la estación de Xochimilco, Espadas aún debía caminar otras quince o dieciséis cuadras más para finalmente considerar que había llegado a la zona habitacional en donde él residía; era un trayecto que el joven guardameta debía hacer por lo menos dos veces al día por lo que era algo más que habitual para él recorrer esos caminos, siendo que no le representaba mayor molestia e inquietud que el hecho de sentirse demasiado cansado y con pocas ganas de caminar. Se dijo que bien podría haber tomado un taxi cuando descendió del tren ligero, pero el dinero que traía en su bolsillo ya no le alcanzaba para la tarifa mínima del servicio, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar derrotado y continuar con su camino a casa.

Las noches del mes de octubre en la ciudad comenzaban a ser frescas pero aún no lo suficientemente frías como para ser una molesta real en la caminata; sin embargo, aún cuando conocía bien la zona y era conocido por los diferentes grupos de gente que solían reunirse en ciertas áreas en específico, él no deseaba problemas con alguno de ellos pues éstos al calor del licor y los estupefacientes a veces no reconocían ni a su más cercano amigo, por lo que decidió que sería mejor cruzar por un solitario parque que tanto le acortaría el camino como le evitaría confrontaciones innecesarias.

Ricardo iba distraído escuchando música en su celular, al tiempo en que su mente se entretenía con el mundo futbolístico, pensando en las nuevas noticias del universo deportivo y sobre las estrategias que podría realizar en su próximo encuentro con el equipo rival de su escuadra, cuando de pronto, a unos metros de distancia frente a él, algo llamó su atención: una sombra que era de mediano tamaño, obscura y alargada pero muy ligera atravesó desde uno de los matorrales que se hallaban a su derecha, saltando por el camino de gravilla por el que él andaba para rápidamente ocultarse con un ágil movimiento en el otro extremo del camino entre los árboles del lugar.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó el joven, sorprendido y algo agitado, al tiempo que detenía su marcha.

Del lugar en donde la sombra se había ocultado salió un pequeño gato negro que le miraba atentamente con sus ojos verdes; Espadas al verle, suspiró aliviado comprobando que la sombra en cuestión debía de haberse tratado del felino, sin hacerle caso a su cerebro que le decía que la sombra había sido mucho más grande que un simple gato.

— ¡Tremendo susto que me has dado! —le dijo Ricardo al pequeño animal, quien continuaba mirándolo.— Pensé que era algo peor.

El gato entonces se le acercó ronroneando e intentando restregar su cuerpecito entre sus piernas, pero el joven claramente molesto lo apartó, sin permitirle el contacto; Espadas no era una persona partidaria de los gatos y no deseaba contacto con un animal que fuera callejero y que pudiera tener y/o transmitir algún tipo de enfermedad en la piel.

— ¡Vete a tu casa y déjame en paz! —comentó molesto. — Ya me has metido un tremendo susto —continuó diciéndole al animal, haciendo movimientos con las manos para ahuyentarlo. — ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

El gato se negaba a irse e insistía en querer acercarse al futbolista para que éste le acariciara, se notaba que el pequeño felino estaba decidido a que el guardameta le diera el cariño que andaba buscando y no pensaba irse de ahí hasta no obtener su cometido, pues por más que el joven intentaba alejarlo, éste simplemente no se iba.

Ricardo Espadas se sentía cansado y sin ganas de ser amable con los demás, mucho menos con un indefenso animal de la calle por lo que al ver que el animal no se iba decidió ser un tanto más cruel con él y darle una patada para que así finalmente el pobre huyera atemorizado del lugar; sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que él jamás se llegó a imaginar, sino sin duda no hubiera sido tan imprudente. Efectivamente, el gato con la patada, que por cierto no llegó a atestarle el joven pues no era la intención lastimarlo, corrió apresurado hacia los arbustos más cercanos que se encontraban delante del jugador, pero segundos después, en ese mismo lugar, apareció una mujer de cabello obscuro y tez morena que se encontraba desnuda y que lo miraba fijamente.

_"¿Y ahora qué?"_, pensó Espadas, mirando con detenimiento a la joven.

No era desconocido para él que se solía decir en el barrio que, por las noches, algunas mujeres gustaban de drogarse y que se ocultaban entre los arbustos y árboles de ese parque para mantener relaciones sexuales con los miembros de las pandillas y grupos delictivos de la zona, por lo que él supuso que esta mujer desnuda que lo miraba con detenimiento era una de las tantas más que gustaban de estar con la gente que él había intentado evitar en un principio. La joven entonces salió de los arbustos hacia el camino de gravilla y caminó con paso firme hacia él.

— ¿Por qué razón me has agredido de esa forma? —le reclamó la misteriosa mujer, con un tono de voz claramente molesto. — Si yo lo único que deseaba era cariño de tu parte.

Espadas se quedó totalmente confundido y paralizado, no entendía bien de qué hablaba la joven, por lo que después de meditarlo un poco, supuso que ella lo estaba confundiendo con algún amante suyo y que por efecto de algún tipo de narcótico o por los efectos del licor no se percataba de su error.

— ¡O estás loca o creo que te has equivocado de persona! —espetó Espadas, fastidiado. — Será mejor que me dejes en paz, no quiero líos con tu gente.

— ¡Claro que te dejaré en paz! —respondió la misteriosa mujer. — En cuanto acabe contigo.

Acto seguido y frente a los ojos del mexicano, la mujer se transformó en una hermosa pantera negra a la cual le brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, que no se apartaban del joven, para después rugirle furiosamente al tiempo en que se lanzaba sobre él. Ricardo esquivó sólo por algunos milímetros el ataque de la pantera, y en gran medida fue gracias a los ágiles movimientos que solía tener por jugar soccer, de un saltó se levantó del suelo y corrió velozmente con una energía que antes no había tenido. Al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver cómo la pantera corría detrás de él y que si no se apresuraba pronto le daría alcance.

El portero salió despavorido del parque internándose entre las múltiples calles de la zona, hasta que llegó a uno de los muelles que daban acceso a los canales; al ver las trajineras que se encontraban ancladas en el sitio, Espadas pensó en averiguar si eran ciertas las teorías de que a los gatos no les gusta el agua.

_"Una pantera es un gato al final de cuentas"_, pensó rápidamente.

De un ágil saltó Espadas llegó a la trajinera más cercana y rápidamente la desató del muelle, empujando con su pie el asfalto para que ésta comenzara a navegar en el canal; pero para su desgracia la acción no fue tan rápida como él lo hubiera deseado pues la pantera saltó grácil sobre la trajinera que ya comenzaba a despegarse de la orilla del rio. Ricardo intentó apartarse lo más que pudo de su perseguidora y durante un segundo consideró la idea de lanzarse al agua para escapar y fue en ese instante que la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche fueron interrumpidos por los rugidos de una fiera que se mezclaban con los gritos de pánico de un ser humano.

Al día siguiente, la trajinera apareció en medio del canal, sin que nadie se pudiera explicar cómo había llegado hasta ahí; ésta se encontraba completamente cubierta de sangre, que resultaría ser de Ricardo Espadas, pero de su cuerpo y de la Nahuala ni rastro había.


	12. El Espectro de la Nieve

**El Espectro de la Nieve.**

Era pleno invierno y la noche había caído en la región de Hokkaido en Japón; desde hacía un par de días atrás, fuertes tormentas habían azotado la región haciendo que las pistas de esquiar se tuvieran que cerrar de manera temporal por la seguridad tanto de los turistas como del personal que laboraba ahí, siendo que muchos de los visitantes de la región, ya fuera por aburrimiento o simplemente por conocer un poco más de la zona, habían decidido viajar a las ciudades aledañas para pasar el tiempo, a la espera de que pronto pudieran volver a las montañas a practicar el deporte que habían ido a realizar.

Hikaru Matsuyama, jugador profesional del Consadole Sapporo, se encontraba parado a las afueras de la estación de trenes de Furano, en donde llevaba ya un buen rato intentando coger un taxi que le llevara a su domicilio pues después del largo viaje que había realizado, se encontraba exhausto y deseoso de por fin llegar a casa. Luego de una serie de compromisos con los Samurai Blue, había volado desde Tokio al aeropuerto de Asahikawa, en la ciudad de Higashikagura, para luego dirigirse a la estación Nishi-seiwa en donde tomó la Furano Line que lo llevaría a su pueblo; sin embargo, Hikaru no había previsto que al llegar a su ciudad natal se encontraría con que el pueblo estaba atestado de imprevistos turistas, los cuales le dificultarían el último tramo de su viaje.

A pesar de que la noche ya se encontraba avanzada, la ciudad parecía refulgir pues muchos de los comercios aún se encontraban abiertos debido a los turistas que habían llegado, situación que no era muy común en el pueblo y que a su vez le imposibilitaba al defensor japonés tomar el tan anhelado taxi, ya que los pocos que existían estaban sumamente atareados por la gran demanda que había de sus servicios. Hikaru suspiró apesadumbrado, pues ya se había hartado de esperar por lo que levantó su mirada al cielo tratando de decidir qué hacer, no deseaba molestar a nadie de sus familiares y/o amigos para que le recogieran pero tampoco quería continuar parado en la estación, por lo que al final escogió caminar el último tramo que le faltaba.

Al salir a la calle, y una vez que recorrió unos cuantos metros de camino, el joven volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo, prestándole esta vez mayor atención a las gruesas nubes y al viento que comenzaba a soplar en la ciudad, siendo que gracias al amplio conocimiento que Matsuyama tenía sobre el clima de la región, de inmediato supo que no tardando caería una nueva nevada, por lo que se dijo que debía andar con mayor rapidez, decidiéndose a cortar camino a través de callejones poco transitados y mucho más apartados de la zona con mayor algarabía, los cuales él conocía desde que era un niño.

_"Debo apresurarme para llegar a casa antes de que comience a nevar"_, pensó el joven.

Pronto se hizo evidente que el futbolista había tenido razón en sus especulaciones pues comenzaron a caer sobre él los primeros copos de nieve de la tormenta. Él deseaba con ansias llegar a casa y estar al lado de su amada Yoshiko, la cual seguramente ya lo estaría esperando con una bebida caliente y una reconfortante manta en donde ambos se acurrucarían abrazados a lado de la fogata hasta el amanecer. Matsuyama iba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se soltó una ventisca bastante fuerte que por un momento le dificultó completamente la visión y de la nada, frente a él, se apareció una mujer alta y hermosa, de piel muy pálida como la nieve y con largos cabellos plateados los cuales ondeaban y se camuflajeaban con la ventisca.

Matsuyama quedó muy impresionado con la aparición, pues esta parecía que se encontraba flotando sobre una densa bruma y debajo de ella los copos de nieve caían al suelo; la mujer miraba intensamente a Hikaru, quien quedó bastante desconcertado pues desde la distancia de donde él se encontraba parecía que la mujer no llevaba nada puesto o de llevarlo era completamente translúcido pues él sólo podía apreciar el contorno de su cuerpo sin ropa.

_"¿O es acaso que su indumentaria también se está confundiendo con la bruma?"_, pensó el joven.

La mujer entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia Matsuyama y parecía que ésta ondeaba sobre el suelo, pues los copos que caían debajo de ella iban dejando a su paso una fina alfombra helada detrás de sí.

— ¿Eres acaso una Yokai? —preguntó Matsuyama, haciendo alusión a la palabra japonesa que hace referencia a los fantasmas, espectros y otras apariciones de ese tipo, a lo que la mujer rio.

— Lo soy —respondió el espectro, con voz atemorizante—. Y he decidido que hoy tú te irás conmigo— amenazó la mujer.

— Lo siento mucho pero no puedo —respondió Matsuyama, intentando guardar la calma a pesar de que en su interior se encontraba más que aterrado— Me esperan en casa y debo llegar.

Ante esa respuesta la mujer rio sumamente divertida, pues nadie se había atrevido a contradecirla de ese modo, por lo que aceptó jugar un rato con el joven.

— ¡Está bien! —comentó la Yokai—. Si logras llegar a tu casa serás libre de estar con quien te espera pero si no lo consigues, tu alma se irá conmigo y vagarás a mi lado por toda la eternidad —sentenció el ente.

Después de eso, la mujer desapareció y Hikaru se quedó bastante confundido al respecto, estaba horrorizado de sólo pensar en qué había sido eso y qué significaban sus palabras, él por supuesto no deseaba morir, tenía una vida por vivir al lado de Yoshiko y sobre todo estaba su carrera profesional, la cual apenas comenzaba como para verla truncada de ese modo; además, tampoco le agradaba la idea de vagar por toda la eternidad con ese espectro, pero no sabía que pasaría, la mujer había desaparecido y todo volvía a la tranquilidad de la noche, entonces Matsuyama se preguntó si la Yokai se habría ido efectivamente o qué es lo que sucedería a continuación, obteniendo pronto su respuesta.

En ese instante una fuerte ventisca helada comenzó a azotar el callejón, encarando al jugador con la furia del ente de las nieves que se materializaba en ella, la mujer volvió a aparecer e impresa en sus ojos se notaba una verdadera cólera, lo que atemorizó por completo al futbolista; el espíritu se convirtió en una inmensa nube que comenzó a darle mayor fuerza a la ventisca transformándola en una poderosa tormenta invernal que azotaba con toda su intensidad a Matsuyama.

La nevada iba incrementando a cada minuto, por lo que al jugador no le quedó más remedio que comenzar a correr en dirección a su domicilio, con la esperanza de que, al llegar ahí, se viera liberado de este horrendo ser; conforme Matsuyama iba avanzando la nevada se iba haciendo más intensa convirtiéndose pronto en la más fuerte de las que habían caído durante esta temporada. Hikaru no podía ver ni a cinco centímetros delante de él, pero se decía que debía continuar sino perecería en el lugar; además, cada determinado tiempo la risa de la Yokai se escuchaba como el murmullo de la ventisca, recordándole a Hikaru el trato que él jamás quiso hacer.

Después de algunos minutos de lucha Matsuyama se sentía agotado, recordó los días en los que entrenaba en la nieve para fortalecer su cuerpo pero se decía que esto era demasiado, que la tormenta era muy fuerte y comenzaba a sentir entumidos sus pies y manos, lo que le dificultaba cada vez más el continuar; poco a poco la hipotermia empezó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo y por más que intentaba mantenerse en movimiento, cada paso que daba se hacía más doloroso, pero su mente aguerrida no quería darse por vencida, Hikaru recordaba en su mente el rostro de su amada Yoshiko y se decía que debía llegar a su lado; sin embargo, sus fuerzas se fueron minando hasta que cayó sobre la densa capa de nieve que ya había sobre el suelo.

— ¡Perdóname, Yoshiko! No podré verte ya —exclamó Hikaru, con suma tristeza al tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos por última vez y se escuchaba nuevamente la terrorífica risa del espectro.

Al día siguiente se encontró el cuerpo del jugador a sólo dos casas de distancia de su hogar, al parecer había caído muerto de hipotermia pero lo que nadie se explicaba era cómo había sucedido eso, pues nadie en el vecindario había escuchado nada y su prometida aseguró, entre un mar de lágrimas, que estuvo gran parte de la noche parada junto a la ventana mirando a la calle y esperando el retorno de su amado, quien jamás logró llegar.


	13. La Ninfa del Bosque

**La Ninfa del Bosque.**

El Centro Deportivo Suning In Memoria de Angelo Moratti, mejor conocido como La Pinettina, había sido el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo Inter de Milán de la Serie A desde su fundación por allá de los años sesenta, siendo que dicho campo de preparación se encontraba localizado a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Appiano Gentile en la provincia de Como y situado a poco más de 40 kilómetros al noroeste de la ciudad de Milán. Ese día el clima en La Pinettina era de un gris obscuro pues grandes y borrascosas nubes amenazaban con soltar en cualquier instante un gran torrencial sobre el área, haciendo que el aire fuera mucho más frío y pesado de lo normal.

Gino Hernández, capitán y portero titular del equipo, despertó ese día sintiéndose algo enfermo, se sentía bastante fatigado, teniendo además escalofríos, dolor en todo el cuerpo y un ligero pero persistente dolor de cabeza que no le había dejado en paz a pesar de haberse tomado ya un par de pastillas para eliminar sus malestares, por lo que el joven creía firmemente que había contraído un resfriado; sin embargo, siendo una persona tan responsable, profesional y comprometida con su equipo, el italiano no había querido faltar al entrenamiento de esa mañana pues en unos cuantos días más el equipo disputaría un importante partido de la Liga de Campeones.

Gino era del tipo de personas que no deseaba preocupar a los demás con sus problemas, por lo que solía minimizarlos al máximo sin decirle a nadie lo que en realidad le pasaba a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario; además, estaba consciente de que él era parte crucial de la alineación que tendrían en ese encuentro y como capitán era su deber el guiar a sus compañeros a la victoria, por lo que aparte de no querer preocupar a nadie, tampoco deseaba que al entrenador se le ocurriera sacarlo de la titularidad sólo por un simple resfriado, siendo ésta la razón principal por la que había decidido asistir al entrenamiento como de costumbre y hacer todos los ejercicios como los demás sin pronunciar queja alguna.

La práctica había iniciado con el calentamiento de rutina para luego pasar a algunos movimientos cardiovasculares, los cuales Gino logró soportar y cumplir con cada uno de ellos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los ejercicios se intensificaban, el joven empezaba a sentirse cada vez más fatigado dándole su cuerpo a entender que no aguantaría ese ritmo por mucho tiempo más, amenazándolo además con tener algo de fiebre, situación que a pesar de preocuparle un poco, prefirió ignorar y concentrarse en la serie de ejercicios que realizaban en ese momento; una vez que el equipo terminó con el calentamiento, los jugadores procedieron a salir a correr por el campo.

Hernández, decidido a no quedarse atrás, comenzó a correr con sus compañeros; sin embargo su condición física no era la óptima, teniéndose que detener en medio del campo, después de algunos minutos de trote, para poder recuperar el aliento pues su cuerpo finalmente había resentido todo el esfuerzo. El entrenador al verlo en ese estado se preocupó mucho por su jugador, por lo que le pidió que se acercara, situación que al portero no le quedó más remedio que obedecer al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hernández? —preguntó el entrenador, en cuanto tuvo al joven frente a él.

— No es nada, señor —respondió el portero, jadeando pues se notaba que comenzaba a faltarle la respiración —. Sólo es que no pude dormir bien anoche.

Por supuesto, el entrenador no le creyó para nada la historia, pues al joven difícilmente se le veía agotado y esta vez su semblante no era bueno, por lo que le ordenó tajantemente que fuera con el personal médico a que le revisaran, situación que muy a su pesar, Gino tuvo que obedecer. Al finalizar la revisión, el médico le corroboró lo que él ya sabía y era que se trataba de una gripe, por lo que le indicó simplemente mucho reposo.

— Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa y descanses —recomendó el médico del equipo — Si para mañana ya te sientes mejor puedes reincorporarte a los entrenamientos.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor —respondió vagamente Hernández, más para sí mismo que como una respuesta para el galeno.

Así pues, Gino se dirigió a los vestidores en donde se cambió y tomó sus pertenencias para luego dirigirse al estacionamiento en donde una vez que llegó a su automóvil, un Masetati Gran Cabrio en color Azul, aventó la maleta en la cajuela para después subirse al vehículo y partir de ahí; cuando Hernández finalmente salió del campo de entrenamiento del Inter, comenzaba ya a caer una ligera llovizna que empezaba a empapar la carretera.

El camino desde Appiano Gentile a Milán era de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto por lo que Gino tenía la firme intención de apresurarse lo más que pudiera, sin importarle la llovizna, pues él deseaba llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible para finalmente meterse de una buena vez en la cama y dormir por largas horas, pero al llegar a un entronque en la ruta que acostumbraba tomar, el joven se llevó la sorpresa de que se encontraban haciendo labores de mantenimiento en esta vialidad por lo que el tráfico se hallaba parado y siendo que Hernández no tenía muchas ganas de esperar en el embotellamiento, decidió salir de ahí a través de una ruta secundaria y poco conocida que pasaba por la parte trasera del pueblo, planeando incorporarse de nuevo a la carretera principal algunos kilómetros más adelante una vez que pasara la zona de trabajos, pues ésa era la vía más corta que le llevaría a Milán.

Con suma destreza el portero esquivó los autos a su alrededor y pronto evadió la zona del embotellamiento para luego adentrarse en la otra vialidad y, una vez que finalmente vio el camino despejado, el joven comenzó a tallarse el cuello con una mano para liberar un poco de la pesadez que comenzaba a sentir en el área, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más cansado, achacándole esta situación a la fiebre que ya creía tener puesto que los escalofríos era cada vez más recurrentes, por lo que, en un intento de calmarlos, decidió encender la calefacción del auto y se subió el cierre de la chamarra deportiva hasta el cuello; aunado a su malestar, la ligera llovizna ya se había convertido en una lluvia continua que golpeaba los cristales, opacando la visibilidad con el escurrimiento del agua por lo que empezaba a costarle bastante trabajo el continuar manejando de ese modo.

Gino no había avanzado mucho sobre la desviación que había tomado cuando comenzó a circular por un tramo en donde el espeso follaje de una zona, que aún se conservaba boscosa y que todavía pertenecía al área aledaña a La Pinettina, cubría ambos lados de la carretera; de pronto, entre dos movimientos que hizo el parabrisas para limpiar el cristal de la lluvia que opacaba la visibilidad, de la nada apareció una jovencita de escasos trece o catorce años de edad y quien se hallaba parada en medio de la carretera, haciendo que el joven al verla, en un intento de no atropellarla, diera un rápido volantazo a su derecha para luego frenar con fuerza, terminando atascado en el fango que se había generado en la cuneta de la carretera.

Hernández, aun aferrando fuertemente sus manos al volante, respiraba agitadamente y sentía cómo su corazón desbocado quería salirse de su pecho mientras latía a mil por hora, pues no sabía bien qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Se encontraba inmóvil en su lugar pensando en si se había imaginado o no las cosas, decidiéndose finalmente a averiguarlo por lo que miró hacia atrás para ver hacia la carretera, a través de los cristales posteriores de su auto, y así saber si estaba o no una niña parada ahí. La visibilidad no era buena pero con mucho esfuerzo llegó a la conclusión de que había sido sólo su imaginación; sin embargo, para estar más seguro, bajó el cristal de su ventanilla para asomarse a través de ésta y corroborarlo, y en cuanto lo hizo vio que efectivamente había una chica parada en la carretera, quien le miraba fijamente.

Y fue entonces cuando pasó algo que lo dejó completamente confundido, no supo si se lo había imaginado a causa de la fiebre o si había sido algo real pero en cuestión de segundos la jovencita desapareció ante sus ojos para al cabo de algunos segundos más, mismos que le tomó a él mirar de nuevo hacia el frente de su vehículo, verla aparecer enfrente del cofre de su automóvil, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa; él ya no sabía por qué temblaba, si era por el frío de la lluvia, por la fiebre o por lo que acababa de ver. Gino se quedó observando por algunos minutos a la niña sin dar crédito a lo que veía pues ésta no se movía de su lugar y sólo le miraba intensamente a través del cristal, por lo que al final, el joven decidió salir del automóvil para ver más de cerca a la pequeña y averiguar si era o no real.

— Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? —saludó el portero con una sonrisa y una expresión tranquila y amistosa mientras se iba acercando lentamente a la niña para no atemorizarla—. ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntó, a lo que no recibió respuesta de parte de ella—. ¿Qué sucede, estás perdida? —volvió a preguntar.

Nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta y Gino se pasó las manos por el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos durante algunos segundos; empezaba a sentirse bastante confundido sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza incrementara pues ya no sabía si estaba alucinando o qué; ciertamente no se sentía para nada bien y se decía una y otra vez que el ver a una pequeña en medio de la carretera no era normal, mucho menos si ésta se desvanecía ante sus ojos y no hablaba ni una palabra; su mente quiso darle una respuesta lógica pensando que quizás la niña sí se encontraba perdida y que simplemente no era italiana o no hablaba el idioma, por lo que volvió a intentar comunicarse con ella en otros idiomas.

— ¿Hablas italiano? ¿Inglés? ¿Alemán? ¿Francés? ¿Ruso?—preguntó en un perfecto acento para cada uno de los idiomas, demostrando el dominio que tenía en cada uno de ellos—. ¿Sabes acaso hablar?

Y otra vez se quedó sin respuesta, la niña sólo le miraba con bastante insistencia pero ni se acercaba ni se alejaba de él, simplemente continuaba parada en el mismo sitio en donde Hernández le había visto aparecer, fue entonces cuando Gino la miró por primera vez con mayor detenimiento, era una jovencita muy linda, de piel muy clara y cabellos dorado obscuro, los cuales le llegaban a los hombros y se rizaban ligeramente en las puntas, sus ojos eran ligeramente rasgados pero de un color azul casi llegando al índigo y su expresión parecía de absoluta curiosidad.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención al portero fue que la chica sólo llevaba puesto un vestido blanco en estilo griego, hecho de tela muy ligera con cordeles en la cintura para definir su talle, llevaba puesta una corona fabricada de ramas y flores en su cabeza; a lo largo de sus brazos traía algunas marcas, o quizás serían tatuajes, que parecían enredaderas mezcladas con algunos símbolos que el portero desconocía, las cuales ascendían desde sus muñecas hasta llegar a los bíceps, teniendo ahí un brazalete con el símbolo celta del Triskel en su centro y en las muñecas portaba algunas pulseras con runas y grabados, siendo que una pulsera en particular le llamó mucho la atención al joven ya que tenía un grabado muy peculiar de complicados trazos.

_"Aegishjalmur"_ pensó el portero al mirar el símbolo, y sin saber bien porqué esa palabra había llegado a su mente, como si alguien le hubiera susurrado el nombre pues él la desconocía por completo.

A Hernández se le hizo particularmente extraño que con la persistente lluvia que ya caía en la zona, la niña sólo tuviera puesto un ligero vestido y que no pareciera inmutarse por esta situación, siendo que a él ya le había calado mucho el agua, sobre todo en el rostro, pero al verla tan desprotegida y a pesar de su gran malestar, él no dudo ni un segundo en quitarse la chamarra para colocársela sobre los hombros a la pequeña en un intento de protegerla.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó Gino—. Quizás no ayude de mucho con esta lluvia, pero de algo te podrá servir —agregó, refiriéndose a la prenda.

Por respuesta, la niña le sonrió al ver la expresión de verdadera preocupación por parte del joven, acomodándose la chaqueta pero sin responderle ni moverse de su sitio, al tiempo en que él miraba a su alrededor, notando finalmente que su auto se encontraba atascado por lo que no podría salir de ahí en un buen rato.

— Dudo mucho que alguien pase por aquí —comentó el portero, suspirando con pesar y mirando hacia ambos lados de la carretera, recordando que no muchos conocían esa ruta—. Seguro que todos se encuentran en el embotellamiento.

Gino pensó en ir a buscar su celular dentro del automóvil para llamar a alguno de sus compañeros y pedirle que le mandara una grúa, cuando vio que a un lado de donde se había quedado el auto iniciaba un estrecho sendero que se adentraba en el bosque y que él no recordaba haber visto antes, el cual por alguna razón le llamó mucho la atención y mientras contemplaba el camino, la chica se acercó al joven y le tomó de la mano, haciendo que Hernández saltara de la sorpresa pues no esperaba ese contacto, el cual sintió realmente helado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gino, mucho más tranquilo al ver que a quien tenía a su lado era la chica.

Por respuesta, la niña levantó la otra mano e indicó con su dedo índice en dirección del sendero.

— ¿Qué hay allá? —preguntó el portero, sin comprender.

La jovencita le miró durante un segundo para luego comenzar a andar rumbo al camino sin soltarse de la mano de Hernández, en un claro indicio de que deseaba que él fuera con ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Gino, sin moverse de donde se hallaba parado—. Podría ser peligroso adentrarse en el bosque sin el debido cuidado.

Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso e insistió en jalarlo de la mano para que la acompañara por el sendero.

— ¿Quieres mostrarme algo? —le volvió a preguntar Hernández con evidente cansancio en la voz—. ¿Necesitas de mi ayuda?

La niña no respondió pero le miró fijamente al no poder arrastrarlo, continuando claramente con su deseo de querer conducirlo hacia el bosque. Gino entonces la soltó y se acuclilló para estar a la altura de la niña, la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que realmente sucede? —le preguntó, con una expresión seria.

Ella nuevamente no respondió y sólo miró al joven con una expresión entre preocupada y desesperada para luego volver a mirar hacia el bosque.

— ¡Está bien, vamos! Te ayudaré —respondió Hernández, suspirando derrotado y dejándose llevar por su manía de ayudar siempre a los demás.

Al momento en que el portero se puso de pie, experimentó de nuevo esa sensación de agotamiento que le había acompañado durante toda la mañana, sintiendo como todos sus huesos le reclamaban cada movimiento que hacía pues el dolor y las molestias que traía se habían incrementado; sin embargo, una vez más intentó no darle importancia para finalmente darle la mano a la niña, quien no dudo en tomarla y comenzar a andar.

— ¿Me podrías decir al menos a dónde vamos? —preguntó Gino sin obtener respuesta, una vez que comenzaron a internarse por el sendero.

Así pues, ellos caminaron a lo largo del sendero hasta que éste se convirtió en una alfombra verde y crujiente que estaba bordeaba por helechos y un variado y llamativo número de plantas exóticas que Gino desconocía que crecieran en la zona; conforme iban avanzando en el bosque, la lluvia se iba incrementando de intensidad por lo que se hacía cada vez más difícil andar. A esas alturas, Hernández ya no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba y cómo salir de ahí; además, cada vez se sentía más cansado, siendo que el dolor tanto de cabeza como del cuerpo aumentaba y la niña continuaba arrastrándolo cada vez más adentro del bosque en dónde parecía que lo pretendía perder. Las molestias que sentían eran tantas que de plano tuvo que detenerse a descansar.

— Espera, por favor —pidió Gino, sumamente agotado—. Dame sólo un momento —comentó deteniendo su andar.

Hernández se recargó sobre un frondoso árbol al pie del camino y recargó las manos sobre sus rodillas, el joven comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y hacía el esfuerzo por recuperar el aliento.

— Sé bien que lo que sea que quieres mostrarme es muy importante para ti pero necesito un momento para descansar —le comentó Gino, respirando agitadamente y resbalándose sobre el tronco del árbol para caer al suelo.

Una persistente tos comenzaba a aquejarle en ese momento, dándole episodios en los que le dejaba sin aliento, mientras la jovencita se quedó parada en medio del sendero y lo miraba con bastante curiosidad.

"Quizás sólo quiere jugar", le susurró a Gino una voz en su cabeza.

"Si es así, lo siento mucho pero no tengo las fuerzas para seguirle el paso", pensó el joven, realmente fatigado.

"¿Y si en verdad necesita ayuda? ¿La vas a dejar aquí sola?", volvió a decirle la misma voz en su mente.

Gino miró a la niña que se hallaba a algunos pasos de distancia de él, preguntándose cómo era posible que él se encontrara empapado de pies a cabeza mientras que ella parecía que el agua no le hacía el menor efecto pues su cabello lucía impecable y su vestido seguía ondeando con la suave brisa del bosque. En ese instante la jovencita comenzó a canturrear una canción en un idioma desconocido para él y en un tono de voz casi imperceptible, aunque el portero si logró escucharla con mucha claridad olvidándose de sus pensamientos anteriores, la melodía era un sonido muy hermoso y hasta se podría decir que mágico, el cual agradó mucho al joven.

— ¡Qué hermosa canción! —comentó Gino, a lo que la niña se giró a mirarlo con una expresión de verdadera sorpresa—. ¿Por qué cantas tan bajo? —preguntó él.

— ¿Escuchaste mi canción? — le preguntó la jovencita.

— ¿Puedes hablar? —cuestionó Hernández a su vez, enarcando una ceja y realmente sorprendido—. Además, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Digo, está bien que estoy medio ido y lo que quieras pero no estoy sordo y cantas muy bien —comentó el joven, con toda naturalidad.

Por respuesta, la niña se quedó mirando al portero durante algunos minutos de una manera indescifrable y muy misteriosa.

— ¡Esta bien, vamos! —comentó de pronto, Gino cortando el momento y levantándose con cierta dificultad de su asiento—. Continuemos a donde quieres llevarme —le dijo a la niña con una sincera sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano.

La jovencita tomó de nuevo la mano del joven y en vez de continuar por el mismo camino en el que habían andado, esta vez giró hacia su derecha en un claro cambio de ruta, conduciéndolo a través de lo que parecía ser un túnel de helechos y enredaderas; al salir del túnel, una misteriosa bruma cubría el ambiente, la lluvia había cesado pero aún caían de manera espontánea algunas gotas desde las hojas y las copas de los árboles, haciendo que algunas de las ramas saltaran de vez en cuando al caerles las gotas de la lluvia.

— Este bosque es mucho más grande de lo que parece —comentó Gino, mirando a su alrededor y notando que parecía que los árboles a la distancia no tenían fin, no sabiendo determinar con exactitud la dimensión del terreno.

— Desde hace mucho rato que ya no estás en ese bosque —le dijo la niña sin detener su andar —. Nosotros somos capaces de atravesar lo que ustedes llaman realidades para poder llegar a cualquier bosque en el planeta.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Gino, intrigado—. ¿Exactamente a que te refieres con la palabra "nosotros", quiénes son ustedes? —se atrevió a cuestionar, no sin cierta aprehensión.

Gino había sospechado desde hacía tiempo atrás que esa niña no era normal pero no sabía definir qué clase de ser era; sin embargo, escucharla decir que no era como él le había hecho sentir escalofríos, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, la chica pisó muy a la orilla del sendero resbalando y perdiendo el equilibrio, para luego caer hacia uno de los lados del camino en donde había una pequeña hondonada de algunos metros de altura; Gino sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre la jovencita, protegiéndola entre sus brazos y cayendo con ella entre los arbustos y ramas que crecían en el fondo, ocasionándose algunos golpes, rasguños y laceraciones en el cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el joven a la niña una vez que la soltó de su abrazo y ésta se incorporó, a lo que ella asintió con una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

Al ponerse en pie, Gino sintió como sus molestias una vez más le recordaban que su condición se deterioraba rápidamente, sentía como su cuerpo ardía y el pecho le dolía pero se dijo que se encontraba más que perdido en ese inmenso bosque y no tenía más opción que continuar andando o seguramente moriría ahí, por lo que reanudó su caminata hasta llegar finalmente a un hermoso manantial de aguas cristalinas, el cual estaba escondido entre la frondosa vegetación y que era el desemboque de tres cascadas en su parte posterior.

En medio del estanque se hallaba una pequeña isleta en donde se encontraba un pequeño cachorro de un zorro blanco, el cual lloraba angustiado pues se hallaba encadenado entre las piedras; el pobre animalito forcejeaba intentando inútilmente liberarse de sus ataduras y ya tenía algunas heridas en las patas encadenadas. Gino, al verle, no pudo evitar sentir rabia por la condición en la que se hallaba el pequeño, por lo que una vez más se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo para llegar a la isleta, en donde con ayuda de una piedra golpeó las ataduras, sin importarle herirse en el proceso, hasta poder abrir los eslabones de las cadenas y liberar finalmente al cachorro.

Al ser rescatado, el pequeño zorro comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad para luego elevarse en el aire, convirtiéndose en una hermosa silueta dorada que empezó a dar vueltas por el lago para después llegar al lado de la niña, quien se hallaba parada a la orilla del agua, siendo que el ahora zorro dorado brilló con aún más intensidad al absorber a la niña en su luz para luego fusionarse con ella; al final, la pequeña había desaparecido para dar paso a una hermosa mujer con sus mismas características. Desde el centro del lago, Gino había mirado realmente asombrado la escena sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

_"En definitiva me estoy muriendo y ya alucino"_, pensó el joven, respirando con mucha dificultad y comenzando a toser de nuevo con intensidad, por lo que decidió salir del agua.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del lago, Hernández se tiró a un lado de un gran tronco que yacía a la orilla del manantial, en donde se recargó intentando respirar sin que el pecho le doliera tanto.

— Te lo agradezco, haz liberado a mi espíritu —comentó la joven, llegando al sitio en donde Gino se había sentado.

— Me da gusto saber que pude serte de ayuda —respondió Hernández, con una débil sonrisa.

— Tienes un corazón noble, sincero y desinteresado —continuó diciendo la joven—. Eso ha permitido que pudieras liberar a mi espíritu. Por favor, permíteme recompensarte —le dijo la mujer, al tiempo en que extendía la mano para que él se levantara.

— No es necesario —dijo Gino, intentando tomar la mano pero sus fuerzas ya no le daban ni para sostener su brazo levantado.

Luego de un instante en el que el portero intentó reunir sus fuerzas, hizo el intento por levantarse pero ya no pudo sostenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, cayendo de nuevo al suelo; su pecho le dolía demasiado y la persistente tos se había apoderado de él, además de que sentía su cabeza estallar y el cuerpo arder.

— Lo siento mucho pero creo que hasta aquí pude llegar, ya no puedo continuar siguiéndote por más tiempo —le dijo Gino, con una ligera sonrisa—. En verdad que lo lamento pero estoy al límite de mis fuerzas y mi cuerpo ya no me responde —se disculpó el portero.

A estas alturas su cuerpo dolía tanto que hasta respirar era un gran esfuerzo para él y sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder el conocimiento.

— Por favor, anda y vete, no es bueno que te quedes aquí sola —le dijo a la mujer, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la penumbra a la que la fiebre lo estaba sumergiendo—. Puede que mi final este cerca —susurró, para finalmente perderse en la obscuridad.

Mucho rato después, cuando el entrenamiento del Inter finalmente había concluido, algunos de los compañeros de equipo de Gino, quienes también conocían la ruta secundaria, decidieron tomarla debido a que los trabajos de mantenimiento aún continuaban en la otra vía, siendo que al pasar por la zona vieron el auto del portero mal parado y abandonado a pie de la carretera, reconociendo el vehículo al instante por lo que se detuvieron para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido. Al acercarse al automóvil, sus compañeros vieron que éste se hallaba atascado en el fango y con la puerta del conductor abierta pero también notaron que el motor aún se encontraba encendido y con las llaves puestas en el interruptor, además de que la calefacción y la radio se encontraban prendidas.

Sus compañeros se preocuparon pues se veía claramente que el auto llevaba mucho rato ahí y sin embargo nadie se había detenido a ver que ocurría, como si no lo hubieran visto pues en el asiento del copiloto aún se hallaba la mochila de Gino en la cual estaba la cartera y el celular de éste; al instante ellos descartaron la opción de que Hernández hubiera abandonado el auto pues no se hubiera ido dejando así el vehículo, luego especularon en un posible secuestro situación que los alarmó pensando de inmediato llamar a la policía, pero antes de hacerlo uno de ellos encontró algunos pasos en el fango que se adentraban entre los árboles hacia bosque.

Luego de recapacitarlo un poco, los jugadores se decidieron a entrar al bosque a buscarlo, siendo que no habían caminado más de ochocientos metros de distancia desde la carretera cuando lo hallaron tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre, sólo medianamente protegido por unas cuantas ramas de árboles; en una de sus manos, había un brazalete dorado que tenía como adorno central el símbolo celta _Triskel, _que antiguamente se usaba para curar fiebres y heridas. Días después, Gino despertó en el hospital realmente confundido y sin saber bien qué había sucedido.

— Pescaste una fuerte neumonía por andar paseando en el bosque —dijo Valentino, uno de sus compañeros en la selección nacional, cuando éstos se reunieron para ir a visitarlo.

Gino poco a poco había comenzado a recordar lo que había vivido durante las largas horas que permaneció en el bosque por lo que les contó a sus amigos sobre lo que recordaba al respecto, siendo que el más religioso de ellos le dijo que la niña había sido enviada por dios para evitarle un accidente pues en su estado de salud seguramente hubiera terminado estrellándose al perder la conciencia y quizás hasta hubiera matado a personas inocentes en el proceso, ocasionando una carcajada irónica y sarcástica por parte de Salvatore Gentile quien también había ido a visitar al portero; otros menos conservadores le dijeron que había tenido mucha suerte de no desaparecer en el bosque, pues la chica seguramente era un ente maligno que deseaba perderlo como a tantos más ya les había sucedido con anterioridad.

— Quizás hubo algo en ti que hizo que te perdonara, dejándote para que te hallaran —comentó Alonzo, otro de sus compañeros.

— No tengo nada que pueda ser tan valioso —sonrió Gino, descartando todas las hipótesis de sus amigos.

— Efectivamente, no creo que haya algo que valga la pena en él —se burló Salvatore, pero con expresión que decía que claramente le alegraba que hubiera salido con vida.

Lo cierto era que su amabilidad y esa manía suya de ayudar desinteresadamente al prójimo habían sido la clave para que él se salvara pues a pesar de que la joven en un principio si había querido extraviarlo en el bosque, al haber notado su nobleza y la forma en la que él le había ayudado, se decidió a salvarlo y protegerlo. Una vez que sus compañeros se retiraron al terminar la visita, Gino miró las pulseras que traía puestas en sus muñecas las cuales estaba seguro de que no le pertenecían y al preguntar por ellas le dijeron que él las traía cuando lo encontraron, recordando en ese instante que la niña portaba unas similares, por lo que tomó su celular para buscar el significado de cada uno de los símbolos que tenían dichas pulseras, encontrando que algunos de éstos eran de origen vikingo y otros más de origen celta, siendo que cada uno de ellos tenía algún tipo de relación con la protección y seguridad de quien lo portaba, llegando a la conclusión de que, después de todo, las buenas acciones a veces si tenían sus recompensas.


	14. La Dama Vengativa

**La Dama Vengativa.**

El Castillo de Neuschwanstein, situado en la ciudad alemana de Schwangau, era sin lugar a dudas el más famoso e icónico de los castillos que existían en todo el país; esta maravillosa y emblemática fortificación se localiza en la región de la Baviera, al sur de la ciudad de Múnich y muy cerca de la frontera con Austria, y a pesar de tener una edificación de aspecto medieval, lo cierto era que dicha construcción databa apenas del siglo XIX, siendo el castillo mandado a construir por el rey Ludwing II de Baviera, quien era conocido como el Rey Loco y el cual lamentablemente jamás llegó a ver terminado su palacio.

La visión que este magnífico e impresionante castillo daba, situado imponentemente sobre la cima de la montaña y rodeado por los bosques de los Alpes que cubrían toda esta región, lo convertían en un auténtico castillo de fantasía, digno de cualquier cuento de hadas que se pudiera imaginar todo aquél que tuviera la suerte de verle de cerca, haciendo volar de inmediato la creatividad y convirtiéndose en el objeto de deseo e inspiración para innumerables sesiones fotográficas, grabaciones de filmes, documentales y comerciales, así como también para la realización de todo tipo de eventos en el lugar.

Era ésta la razón primordial por la que el departamento de mercadotecnia y publicidad de una prestigiosa marca deportiva e internacional, la cual era patrocinadora oficial del equipo de fútbol Bayern Múnich, había escogido dicho castillo como la locación perfecta para la nueva campaña publicitaria que estaba por lanzar, siendo que ese día se llevaría a cabo, en el patio superior del castillo, la grabación de las tomas necesarias para la realización del comercial principal de su campaña, así como también se haría una sesión fotográfica con los jugadores del equipo para sus carteles publicitarios.

Dicho comercial iniciaría con una vista aérea y panorámica del castillo, proporcionada por los modernos drones que se tenían para tal efecto, para luego hacer una toma de los jugadores del Bayern Múnich llegando a la puerta fortaleza para ingresar al castillo y terminar en el patio superior del mismo, en donde se encontrarían con la corte del Rey Loco y para salir de ahí tendrían que luchar por sus vidas pero de una manera que sólo a la marca deportiva que los patrocinaba se le habría podido ocurrir, es decir con un encuentro de época.

Este encuentro consistiría en un partido de fútbol soccer contra los caballeros del rey, siendo que éstos serían animados por la nobleza de la corte de Bavaria para que vencieran a los jugadores campeones de la Bundesliga, la DFB Pokal y de la Champions League de ese año; los cortesanos serían interpretados por actores y los caballeros serían futbolistas de ligas inferiores del mismo equipo, quienes estaban más que gustosos de ayudar a sus compañeros de la máxima división de la Bundesliga.

Fue así como, después de la grabación exitosa de algunas escenas, el equipo de filmación decidió tomar un breve descanso para que tanto actores como jugadores pudieran descansar y refrescarse; sin embargo, para algunos de los jugadores esto no fue posible pues tuvieron que ir al interior de la edificación a tomarse algunas fotografías que requería el equipo de producción en sitios emblemáticos de la fortaleza, como lo eran la Sala del Trono o la de los Cantores, entre otras. Aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de no ser requeridos, habían aprovechado su tiempo libre para recorrer este magnífico lugar, dispersándose por todas sus áreas y pisos, mientras que el resto de las personas que participaban en la grabación, ya fueran actores, jugadores o personal de producción, se habían retirado al interior del edificio principal del castillo o a cualquiera de sus torres o áreas anexas, en busca de algún sitio fresco en donde pudieran descansar y deshacerse por un rato de los pesados atuendos que tenían que utilizar, por lo que en cuestión de algunos minutos el patio principal se quedó completamente solo.

Como Karl Heinz Schneider ya había visitado el castillo en otras ocasiones y no había sido llamado por la producción para las fotografías que se encontraban tomando, prefirió no ir con los demás, decidiéndose mejor a dirigirse a la puerta fortificada, que era la impresionante edificación que daba, o en su caso le negaba, el acceso a los terrenos del castillo, siendo que más allá de la fortaleza había un hermoso mirador a donde el joven deseaba llegar para disfrutar desde ahí la hermosa vista panorámica que se tenía de los alrededores y, quizás si tenía algo de tiempo, tomar algunas fotografías con su celular.

Schneider comenzó a andar rumbo a la entrada, pero cuando había avanzado poco menos de la mitad de la longitud del patio superior, creyó ver de reojo que, por unas de las escalinatas ubicadas al fondo de aquél, la cual daba acceso desde el segundo piso al área en donde él se encontraba, descendía rápidamente una esbelta silueta; creyendo que se trataría de alguna de las personas que se encontraban en el interior y que había salido en busca de algo olvidado, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, ni se preocupó en verificar quién era, continuando su camino con tranquilidad y llegando a las escaleras que le conducirían al patio inferior.

Cuando llevaba descendido poco más de la mitad de las escaleras, Karl sintió como si alguien estuviera detrás suyo, parado en la parte superior de las escalinatas y mirándole fijamente, pero al girarse para comprobar la identidad de la persona, vio que en el lugar no había nadie más que él; un tanto confundido y creyendo que había sido sólo su imaginación, decidió continuar con su camino, ignorando nuevamente el suceso. Así pues, pasó sin ningún que se presentara ningún otro incidente al patio inferior y atravesó la edificación que era la muralla de acceso, llegando finalmente al mirador en donde se entretuvo un buen rato. Finalmente cuando creyó que ya era tiempo de volver, al darse la vuelta para regresar le pareció volver a distinguir algo, aunque esta vez estaba un poco más definido que las situaciones anteriores, pues parecía ser una figura femenina ataviada en color blanco, la cual había cruzado de lado a lado la puerta de acceso al otro lado del edificio.

Karl intentó nuevamente darle una respuesta lógica a su mente sobre lo que acaba de presenciar, aunque algo en su interior comenzaba a hacerlo sentir realmente inquieto; de repente, sintió una atmósfera pesada en el lugar y sus pensamientos comenzaron a traicionarlo, dándole todo tipo de ideas acerca de quién pudiera ser esa persona. El alemán se dijo que debía controlarse y dejarse de tonterías, que muy seguramente se trataría de algún actor, que al igual que él, aprovechaba su tiempo libre en recorrer el lugar por lo que seguramente se lo encontraría en su camino de regreso, ya fuera que este personaje saliera a donde Karl se hallaba o cuando él mismo entrara de nuevo al castillo, pero al regresar al patio inferior no se topó con nadie en ninguna parte.

_"Quizás regresó arriba o ingresó en alguna de las múltiples habitaciones que hay por aquí"_, pensó Schneider, viendo a su alrededor.

El alemán finalmente regresó al patio superior y al ver que aún no había nadie en el lugar, se decidió a ir a averiguar en dónde se encontraban los demás, pues a su parecer ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se dio el descanso y no parecía haber rastro de otra persona aparte de él, pero justo cuando se disponía a irse, del ala ubicada a su izquierda, que habían sido los aposentos destinados a las Damas, salió una hermosa y misteriosa mujer, quien llevaba puesto un amplio vestido en color marfil, de organza de seda, con una ligera cola que arrastraba por el suelo y con un delicado encaje sobre el faldón; en la parte superior sus mangas eran ligeramente más amplias para estrecharse y quedar pegadas en los antebrazos, su escote era recto con encajes en el pecho, lo que delineaba su figura. La mujer llevaba además una chalina de seda y un collar de perlas con una enorme y brillante gema que colgaba en el centro de su pecho, además de portar varias joyas más, que claramente lucían muy valiosas, en sus manos y en el tocado del cabello, el cual lo traía parcialmente recogido en una especie de peinado de época.

La joven en cuestión había llamado mucho la atención del joven emperador, pero no por su belleza sino más bien porque ésta parecía estar realmente muy bien caracterizada como una noble, fina y rica dama de la corte del rey Ludwing II.

_"Es un buen vestuario, realmente parece de aquella época",_ pensó Karl.

Fue entonces cuando el delantero recordó lo sucedido momentos atrás en la entrada del castillo y llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente ella había sido la persona que había visto pasar, por lo que feliz de encontrar una respuesta lógica, decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto; sin embargo, la mirada de la mujer era demasiado insistente y no se apartaba del jugador, y sin saber bien porqué Karl se sintió realmente perturbado, había algo en ella que en verdad le hacía sentir muy incómodo, por lo que desvió rápidamente su vista de la joven. En ese momento, Schneider recordó a sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales seguían sin aparecer, por lo que se distrajo por completo con ese asunto, preocupándose en verdad y llegando a creer que quizás se habían ido y lo había dejado ahí abandonado.

—¡No! — se dijo al instante —. Eso no puede ser, pues yo estaba en la entrada, los hubiera visto salir.

Al descartar esa posibilidad su mente le surgió una nueva teoría, quizás podría tratarse de algún tipo de broma idiota orquestada por Sho, Levin o Wakabayashi, ellos seguramente se estarían escondiendo de él para gastarle esa mala e infantil broma.

_"Eso es más probable y sería muy típico de ellos"_, pensó Karl, bufando con fastidio.

Schneider entonces se decidió a ir a buscar a los demás y cuando comenzó a andar rumbo al interior del castillo, la joven que lo había estado observando en silencio durante todo este tiempo comenzó a seguirle a prudente distancia. Karl buscó en los sitios cercanos para ver si encontraba a alguien pero por más que se asomaba a las habitaciones, los pasillos, las torres y las salas, simplemente no veía a nadie cerca, parecía como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a todos y lo peor de este asunto era que la mujer continuaba siguiéndole, siempre a la distancia y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, lo que finalmente terminó por molestar al joven.

— ¿Qué no me piensa dejar en paz? —se preguntó Karl, algo fastidiado de la intensa mirada que la joven le daba.

Después de un rato el alemán se encontraba más que cansado y fastidiado por el asunto, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y un inexplicable temor comenzaba a apoderarse de él pues no hallaba a nadie en el lugar; desde hacía rato había descartado la idea de la broma pues no sólo no encontraba a sus compañeros de equipo sino que tampoco hallaba ni a los jugadores de ligas inferiores, ni a los actores, ni al personal técnico, todos, absolutamente todos parecían haberse esfumado en el aire y sin explicación alguna.

Él miró con cierta desesperación a su alrededor y ahí estaba ella, esa mujer que había estado siguiéndolo por todos lados sin decidirse a hablar o terminar de acercarse de una buena vez, y ésa era otra cosa que le estaba desesperando, el hecho de que no se atreviera a hacer algo lo estaba volviendo loco, por lo que decidió ser él quien se acercaría a encararla, si era una fan, le daría el autógrafo y la foto que deseaba y que no se atrevía a pedir y asunto solucionado, para que finalmente lo dejara en paz y se pudiera concentrar en su problema mayor. Así pues, Karl caminó con paso firme hacia la dama.

— ¡No sé quién eres! —le dijo Karl, una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. Pero, ¿por qué razón me has estado siguiendo? —le preguntó finalmente.

Al tenerla tan cerca, el alemán se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto y que en verdad le heló la piel: a la misteriosa mujer no se le veía la parte inferior del vestido y en vez de eso una bruma cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, haciéndola flotar como a unos quince centímetros del suelo. Schneider aterrado se quedó paralizado sin saber bien qué hacer.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —volvió a preguntar el joven, con evidente nerviosismo ante el temor por la posible respuesta.

— ¡Eres de la casa de Wittelsbach! —afirmó la mujer, pronunciando sus palabras con enojo.

—¿Qué? —respondió Karl, sin entender de qué hablaba el espectro.

A estas alturas el Káiser se encontraba más que aterrado, por lo que intentó lentamente retroceder para escapar de ahí, pero sus piernas parecían estar pegadas a suelo pues no respondían a sus pensamientos.

—¡Eres descendiente de los Wittelsbach! —volvió a decir la mujer.

No era una pregunta la que el espectro hacía, ella estaba segura de sus palabras y sólo le hacía ver a Schneider que lo sabía tan bien como él. Karl entonces se obligó a reaccionar, comenzando a dar algunos pasos hacia atrás intentando retroceder lo suficiente como para que en la primera oportunidad que tuviese pudiera poner en práctica el mejor sprint de su vida, pero la mujer pareció adivinar los pensamientos del joven emperador pues en cuestión de segundos se movió cual ráfaga de viento, cayendo sobre él sin que éste pudiera más que cubrirse con los brazos ante el evidente choque.

Dentro del castillo, algunos de los miembros del equipo muniqués se encontraban preparándose para iniciar la sesión fotográfica que les tocaba, mientras otros más intentaban decidir en qué dirección podían comenzar con su recorrido de las instalaciones, cuando de pronto escucharon un fuerte y aterrador grito proveniente del patio superior y cuya voz pertenecía a la de Schneider. Tanto Wakabayashi como Levin y Sho al escuchar el grito de su amigo salieron corriendo para saber que sucedía, encontrando al Káiser tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos.

Sus brazos y piernas se encontraban completamente ensangrentados por las múltiples heridas que presentaba en ellos, pero sobre todo, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho tenía una enorme herida sobre el borde superior de las costillas, parecía como si una fiera o un gran felino lo hubiera atacado, dejándole sus garras marcadas, o quizás como si alguien le hubiese querido sacar el corazón con sus garras. Sus amigos rápidamente pidieron auxilio y una ambulancia, mientras Karl yacía en un charco de su propia sangre.

La nación quedó sumamente consternada con la noticia pues su gran ídolo había sido atacado, dejándolo seriamente lastimado; las autoridades buscaron incesantemente al responsable pero la investigación jamás dio resultados, buscaron por todo el lugar y cuestionaron a todo aquél que se hubiera encontrado en los alrededores en el momento del ataque, pero nadie tenía idea de quién pudo ser el agresor pues no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que todos habían ingresado al interior del castillo hasta que el joven se había gritado. Las cámaras de seguridad del lugar tampoco fueron de utilidad ya que jamás mostraron a nadie entrando o saliendo del área en cuestión y, curiosamente la cámara que estaba localizada en el patio había fallado minutos atrás.

Tanto el equipo muniqués como los representantes de la marca deportiva exigieron una explicación oficial a la administración del castillo, pues su mejor jugador y estrella se encontraba gravemente herido en una situación que jamás debió haber sucedido; los directivos del museo se negaron a dar explicación alguna más que nada porque no tenían la menor idea de lo que realmente había sucedido y porque la teoría que ellos pensaban que era la adecuada no podría ser creída por nadie más que aquellos que ya lo habían presenciado con sus propios ojos.

Extraoficialmente, un guardia del castillo que era gran fan del Káiser de Alemania, queriendo ayudarle de algún modo se decidió a contar lo que a su parecer había ocurrido, enviando una carta a la directiva del equipo en donde contaba lo que sabía y pidiendo ser mantenido en el anonimato por su propia seguridad. En dicha misiva se podía leer lo siguiente:

_"Existe una leyenda en el castillo de Neuschwanstein que cuenta que, en la época del rey Ludwing II, vivía en este palacio una hermosa dama de una respetable y adinerada familia de la región y quien residía en los aposentos destinados para las damas; cierto día, en una de las reuniones que acostumbraba a tener la corte con el rey, ella conoció a un apuesto caballero de rubia cabellera, el cual pertenecía a la distinguida dinastía Wittelsbach, siendo de este modo pariente lejano del rey. _

_La joven cayó perdidamente enamorada del valeroso caballero que se encontraba apostado en la Casa de los Caballeros, un área dedicada para los nobles varones y la cual se sitúa justo al cruzar el patio superior, en la ala opuesta del castillo, de donde se encuentra la Casa de las Damas. El noble hombre comenzó una relación amorosa con la hermosa dama, siendo que su amor continuó con dicha y felicidad hasta el día en que el caballero le confesó a la mujer, de una cruel e innecesaria manera, que iba a contraer nupcias con una distinguida condesa del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, la cual le convenía más como esposa y siendo que, de ese modo, terminaba en ese momento su relación con la joven. _

_La mujer, sumamente dolida, le reclamó al amor de su vida por su vil traición, siendo que la dama habría perdido la vida en ese mismo patio a manos de su traidor amante, el cual había salido ruinmente impune gracias a su parentesco con el rey, robando además todas las joyas y posesiones de valor que la joven habría tenido en sus aposentos, para luego desaparecer del castillo y jamás volver a verse por aquí. Por lo que desde entonces se dice que la joven dama vaga por el castillo clamando venganza e intentando matar a todo aquél atractivo hombre soltero que ose pisar el lugar._

_Muchos de nosotros, como guardias del lugar, la hemos llegado a ver pero jamás ha interactuado con nosotros de ese modo, supongo que el Káiser representó algún tipo de visita especial para ella, quizás le recordó a su antiguo amor y eso la perturbó por completo, siendo ésta la razón de su ataque."_

La carta fue mostrada a todos los involucrados en el caso, incluyendo al agraviado, pero tanto autoridades policiales como la directiva del club desestimaron esta narración de inmediato por considerarla inverosímil, siendo que la teoría de una posible fan loca y obsesiva se hizo más latente aún, sin que jamás se pudiera resolver el caso; sin embargo, para Karl Heinz Schneider, quien lentamente se recuperaba de sus heridas, el asunto estaba más que resuelto, él estaba seguro de lo que le había sucedido ese día por más que no le quisieran creer y jamás podría olvidar su encuentro con lo que una mujer puede llegar a hacer por la sed de venganza por un amor traicionado.


	15. El Ente de la Montaña

**El Ente de la Montaña.**

Salvatore Gentile era considerado como el mejor líbero no sólo de su equipo actual, la Juventus de Turín, sino también de la selección italiana de fútbol e incluso peleaba el título como el mejor a escala mundial por lo que la suerte le sonreía a nivel profesional; sin embargo, no todo era perfecto en su mundo, pues en otras circunstancias de la vida el joven podía ser realmente pésimo, lo que lo ponía de un terrible humor cuando algo le salía mal, fastidiando a todo aquél que tuviera la desdicha de estar cerca. Ese fin de semana el equipo de la Juventus, con el objetivo de fortalecer físicamente a sus jugadores, había realizado un campamento extremo en el _Parco Nazionale Gran Paradiso_, el cual era una gran reserva natural que se encuentra situada entre las regiones del Piamonte y del Valle de Aosta, y en donde, dentro de sus miles de kilómetros de extensión, había varias montañas destacando de todas ellas la _Gran Paradiso_ siendo ésta la séptima elevación más alta de los Alpes Gayos.

El plan que el entrenador y los preparadores físicos tenían para el equipo en este campamento consistía en que los jugadores ingresarían a la reserva natural por el _Valle di Locana_ que era el lado más cercano a la ciudad de Turín, para luego ascender hasta la cima de la montaña Gran Paradiso, continuando por los senderos de la misma hasta finalmente descender por el _Valle di Cogne, _el cual se encuentra del lado de la región de Aosta; debido a esto, después de la caminata inicial que había supuesto internarse en la reserva y llegar al pie de la montaña, en ese momento los jugadores se encargaban de montar el campamento en donde pasarían la noche, siendo que cada uno de ellos sería el responsable de armar su propia tienda de campaña, lo que suponía un verdadero reto para alguno de ellos como lo era el caso de Gentile, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo levantar su tienda y siendo que su frustración era tal que ya se hallaba de muy mal humor.

Así pues, luego de mucho batallar y harto de las burlas por parte de sus compañeros, quienes casi en su totalidad habían conseguido organizarse y tener sus dormitorios listos mucho antes de que el defensor pudiera siquiera ordenar sus ideas, Gentile decidió mandar todo al carajo por lo que dejó a medio armar su tienda y se dirigió con rumbo al riachuelo que se hallaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su ubicación, no sin antes mandar directamente a demonio a todos sus compañeros, que se reían divertidos de verle batallar.

— ¡Hey, Salvatore! ¿A dónde vas? —gritó uno de ellos, entre estruendosas risas —Aún tienes que terminar de armar tu tienda o seguro que te congelarás durante la noche —agregó, divertido.

— ¡Vete al Demonio, D'Angelo! —gruñó Gentile, haciéndole una seña obscena a su compañero al tiempo en que se alejaba del campamento.

Salvatore se marchó del lugar sumamente molesto, decidido a dar un largo paseo por los alrededores para desvanecer su mal humor y se dijo que cuando estuviese más calmado volvería al campamento para intentar una vez más levantar su tienda, por lo que tomó el primer sendero de terracería que encontró en su camino, el cual le llevó a la orilla del río que descendía de la montaña; una vez ahí, se sentó en una de las piedras que estaban cerca de la orilla para admirar por un momento el paisaje. Luego de un rato, el joven se encontraba entretenido aventando pequeñas piedras al río y mirando cómo la corriente golpeaba con las rocas cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos que se hallaban detrás de él y a sólo unos metros de distancia, por lo que sorprendido por el ruido se giró para saber cuál era el origen del mismo, siendo que sólo alcanzó a ver una sombra que se movió rápidamente entre la escasa vegetación que aun crecía a esas alturas.

Creyendo que se podría tratar de un íbice, que es un tipo de cabra que abundaba a lo largo y ancho de la reserva, no le dio mayor importancia al ruido, pero minutos después, cuando finalmente se levantaba de su asiento y se giró para regresar al sendero, al mirar hacia unos árboles que se hallaban del otro lado del camino creyó ver que alguien le miraba entre las sombras y que éste rápidamente se movía huyendo del lugar. Gentile dio por hecho de inmediato que se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros, el cual de seguro venía para hacerle una broma o intentar asustarlo por lo que se dijo que no caería en sus infantiles juegos, no haciendo caso a la aparición que veía y continuando su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero decidido a reclamarles a los demás por sus tonterías en cuanto estuviera de vuelta en el campamento.

— ¡Muy graciosos con sus bromitas! —exclamó Salvatore, en cuanto estuvo de regreso.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros—. Nosotros no nos hemos movido de aquí.

— Sí, claro, les voy a creer—respondió Gentile con sarcasmo.

El asunto no pasó a mayores y finalmente, después de un par de horas de arduo batallar, el defensor pudo medianamente terminar de armar su tienda de campaña lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dormir dentro de ella. Mucho rato después, cuando ya había caído la noche y el equipo se encontraba terminado de cenar alrededor de la fogata que habían encendido en el centro del campamento, se escuchó un fuerte ruido parecido a un gruñido proveniente de la montaña el cual extrañó y hasta cierto punto atemorizó a todos los jugadores, pues nadie supo definir cuál era el origen del mismo, aunque algunos se aventuraron a asegurar que era algún tipo de animal salvaje que vivía en la reserva por lo que sugirieron que sería prudente añadir más leña al fuego para incrementarlo y así alejar a cualquier posible intruso que estuviera rondando por el sitio. Justo cuando terminaban de poner la leña, el ruido se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez mucho más cerca del campamento, por lo que, temerosos, los jóvenes prefirieron encerrarse en sus tiendas de inmediato.

Cuando la noche estaba avanzada y el campamento ya dormía, un ruido despertó a Salvatore, quien a causa del frío que pasaba no había podido dormir profundamente. El joven comenzó a escuchar ruidos de pasos en el perímetro del campamento, los cuales se fueron acercando hasta posicionarse afuera de su tienda. Gentile pensó que seguramente era alguno de sus compañeros por lo que trató de no darle importancia a los sonidos, acomodándose de nuevo para volver a dormir, hasta que una sombra se paró a un lado de su tienda y él pudo verla perfectamente bien desde el interior; esta sombra era enorme y a pesar de parecer humanoide no coincidía con el físico de ninguno de sus compañeros, lo cual le extraño muchísimo y fue en ese momento que unas enormes garras rompieron la tela de la entrada de la tienda para mostrar al ser que se hallaba afuera.

Éste era un ente espeluznante que medía como dos y medio metros de altura, y si bien tenía la forma de un hombre a la distancia, difícilmente podría considerarse que en verdad lo fuera pues estaba completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza de un grueso pelaje en color gris obscuro, tenía gruesas garras en sus manos y sus pies, las cuales parecían más las de un animal que las de un humano, tenía además una larga cola igual de peluda que el resto del cuerpo y su rostro era más como la de una animal, con un hocico con filosos dientes y feroces ojos que miraban fijamente al defensor. Salvatore no supo qué hacer al ver a este ser parado frente a él, siendo que la bestia le tomó por una pierna y lo obligó a salir de la tienda, dejando un rastro sobre la tierra del camino.

Gentile, quien se había quedado en shock al ver a la bestia, se tuvo que forzar a reaccionar para poder salir con vida de esa experiencia, por lo que se dijo que tenía que hacer algo para intentar liberarse del agarre del monstruo, el cual comenzaba a lastimarle por la fuerza de aprehensión que ejercía en la pierna; Salvatore intentó patearlo con todas sus fuerzas con su pierna libre pero el ser era demasiado fuerte para él y ni se inmutó con los golpes del defensor, siendo que continuó su camino y se lo llevó hacia la montaña.

A la mañana siguiente, los jugadores se despertaron con la sorpresa de que la tienda de campaña de Gentile se encontraba completamente desgarrada, como si alguna bestia la hubiera destazado, y no se veía al jugador por ningún lado; uno de sus compañeros encontró las marcas que había dejado el cuerpo del jugador al ser arrastrado y las cuales se dirigían claramente hacia la montaña, por lo que el equipo decidió seguir las huellas para buscarle, siendo que muchos kilómetros más arriba lo encontraron escondido en un rincón, en medio de la obscuridad de una cueva escondida oculta entre las rocas de la montaña.

El jugador presentaba múltiples raspones, contusiones y arañazos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, estaba exhausto y su pierna lucía claramente lastimada por las garras de un animal, pero a pesar de eso se encontraba con vida y en shock, mirando muy atemorizado hacia el exterior de la cueva, temiendo que el extraño ser, del cual milagrosamente se había logrado escapar con vida, regresara por él. A pesar de las terapias, Salvatore jamás quiso hablar de lo sucedido esa noche y tampoco quiso volver a pisar la reserva nunca más; sin embargo, alguna vez en una noche de copas estando ya medio ebrio les dijo a sus amigos más cercanos que la montaña Gran Paradiso ocultaba muchos más secretos de los que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.


	16. Fiesta Espeluznante

**Fiesta Espeluznante.**

Corrían los últimos días del mes de octubre y el otoño ya se hallaba presente en todo el hemisferio norte; el frío polar proveniente del ártico comenzaba a descender por Europa, bajando la temperatura considerablemente en la región de Baviera y su capital, la ciudad alemana de Múnich. Se acercaba el Día de Brujas y una de las más importantes compañías cerveceras del país, que además era patrocinadora oficial del equipo de fútbol Bayern Múnich, se preparaba para realizar un gran evento ese día, pues su representante Bernard Brunt, quien había vivido durante muchos años en los Estados Unidos, amaba con locura esta festividad, por lo que había organizado una enorme fiesta para celebrarla, teniendo como invitados VIP a diversas personalidades tanto del espectáculo, el deporte y la cultura, así como también del campo de la política y los negocios; además, se aseguró de que los jugadores del Bayern asistieran al ser invitados obligatoriamente gracias al contrato que el equipo tenía con la empresa.

Para Sho Shunkô, mediocampista del conjunto muniqués, quien no conocía muy bien esta tradicional festividad debido a que en su natal China la costumbre para ese día consistía únicamente en realizar ofrendas y regalos a los espíritus más que ser una celebración de diversión terrorífica, ésta era una nueva experiencia que esperaba con ansías pues muchos de sus compañeros ya le habían hablado sobre el tema por lo que se encontraba muy intrigado al respecto. Por su parte Stefan Levin, mediocampista también de la escuadra alemana, si bien conocía con antelación dicha festividad pues en su país sí se celebraba desde hacía más o menos unos veinte años atrás, al igual que sucedía en Alemania, no se consideraba muy partidario de la celebración pues consideraba que esto era algo infantil ya que en su país sólo los niños pequeños y los adolescentes solían disfrutarla, por lo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que ir a un evento de este tipo.

Genzo Wakabayashi, portero titular del equipo, no asistiría a la dichosa fiesta gracias a que el japonés había solicitado un permiso especial para ausentarse durante algunos días de sus obligaciones laborales, ya que debía realizar un viaje exprés a su país natal pues tenía que resolver algunos asuntos de carácter personal, siendo que de ese modo el joven se había salvado de tener que asistir a un evento en el que claramente no le habría gustado estar; en cuanto a Karl Heinz Schneider, capitán y jugador estrella del conjunto muniqués, de ningún modo podría asistir al evento pues un accidente, ciertamente de consideración, lo mantenía delicado en cama por lo que no era ni pensable que acudiera, siendo además que el joven emperador no se lamentaba para nada el no poder hacerlo. Brunt al enterarse de estos inesperados inconvenientes, comentó con despecho que los jóvenes se perderían de una épica fiesta que todo mundo recordaría durante mucho tiempo, sin saber que sus palabras se harían realidad.

El día tan esperado por muchos finalmente llegó siendo que la fiesta se efectuó en la _Haus der Kunst_, o Casa de Arte, un antiguo museo de más de ochenta años de existencia y que fue construido durante el Tercer Reich, el cual se localiza en plena zona céntrica de la ciudad, en los limítrofes del Jardín Inglés, que es el parque más grande de Múnich. Gracias a los múltiples contactos que Brunt tenía, el hombre había logrado que le prestaran el museo para realizar su famosa fiesta, logrando además que ese día los invitados fueran recibidos por una enorme escultura del esqueleto de un caballo, la cual estaba iluminada de manera bastante espeluznante que ocasionaba uno que otro susto en la concurrencia; dicha figura era una obra de arte muy valiosa, siendo que la administración, a base de presiones políticas y en contra de su voluntad, se había visto obligada a tener que dejarla en el sitio durante la realización de la fiesta, demostrando así el poder que el hombre tenía.

La recepción transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, siendo ésta muy extravagante y fastuosa, al a cual asistieron personalidades de todo tipo, desde políticos, intelectuales, cantantes y modelos, sin mencionar a los jugadores del Bayern, los cuales asistieron en su mayoría; los invitados tuvieron una velada muy divertida con excepción de cierta modelo que no vio realizado su deseo de pasar la noche al lado de una de las estrellas del equipo, por lo que en cierto punto del evento hizo un berrinche innecesario y le exigió a Brunt que la llevara a casa. Al hombre no le quedó más remedio que dejar por un rato su evento y partir con ella, pidiendo que por lo menos dos de los jugadores del Bayern se quedaran hasta el final para que fungieran como anfitriones sustitutos de la celebración, siendo que Sho Shunko y Stefan Levin habían sido los perdedores del sorteo que hicieron los jugadores para determinar quiénes serían los castigados.

Cuando la fiesta finalmente terminó y ya sólo quedaba uno que otro invitado perdido, el cual se disponía a retirarse del lugar entre grandes risotadas de felicidad y un andar errático pues a estas alturas de la noche la mayoría de los invitados habían terminado completamente ebrios, Sho y Levin, que no habían bebido tanto, se encontraban muy aburridos y deseaban irse a su casa pero el anfitrión real de la fiesta aún no regresaba, por lo que no sabían qué hacer para entretenerse mientras Brunt volvía.

—Creo que ya se tardó demasiado —exclamó Sho, bastante fastidiado, aventando pequeños pedacitos de papel a un vaso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo le puede llevar ir a botarla?

— Puede ser que no sólo haya ido a dejarla —le respondió Levin, con cierta malicia en su expresión pero igual de aburrido que su amigo.

De pronto, los jóvenes escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente de la parte posterior del salón, a las afueras del museo, parecía como si algo grande y pesado hubiera chocado con alguno de los autos o contenedores de basura que se hallaban en el sitio pues se había escuchado algo metálico abollarse, lo que llamó mucho la atención de los jóvenes por lo que, sin otra cosa mejor qué hacer, se aventuraron a salir para ver de qué se trataba, abandonando el edificio por una de las múltiples puertas que daban acceso al largo corredor que el museo tenía en su parte posterior y el cual desembocaba en unas escalinatas para finalmente llegar al estacionamiento en donde se hallaban los contenedores de basura. Los jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo sin ver ni oír nada y desde las escalinatas se asomaron hacia el sitio en donde yacían los contenedores pero no vieron algo fuera de lo normal.

— Creo que sólo fue nuestra aburrida imaginación —comentó Sho, con burla.

— Pueda que tengas razón —dijo Levin — Será mejor que volvamos al interior.

Minutos después de que los futbolistas regresaron al salón, se volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido de antes, pero esta vez proveniente del corredor ubicado al frente del museo, por lo que en esta ocasión sólo Levin decidió salir. Al asomarse a través de la puerta principal, lo primero que Stefan pudo ver fue que la escultura del caballo se hallaba derribada y hecha pedazos, lo que le sorprendió muchísimo pues ésta no era tan liviana ni frágil como para que alguien normal la hubiese tirado con un simple golpe y saliera de ahí sin ningún tipo de lesiones por lo que, decidido a averiguar de qué trataba el asunto, salió al pasillo y caminó a través de éste buscando una respuesta lógica que le diera las explicaciones que él deseaba saber. Sho estaba a punto de ir en busca de su compañero cuando éste regresó corriendo, sumamente pálido y con una expresión aterrada. Stefan, al ingresar de nuevo al salón, cerró con fuerza la puerta por donde había entrado, colocando el cerrojo y buscando una mesa con la cual atrancarla para luego comenzar a cerrar con mucha rapidez todas las puertas y ventanas aledañas.

— ¡Ayúdame, rápido! —gritó Levin, desesperado sin detenerse de su actividad.

Sho obedeció sin entender bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero el semblante de su amigo le decía que primero actuara y después preguntara; una vez que ambos jóvenes terminaron de cerrar puertas y ventanas, el sueco se alejó de ellas para quedarse en el centro de la habitación, mirando con terror hacia el exterior.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa? —preguntó Sho, alarmándose al ver la expresión de su amigo.

— Algo que en verdad no querrás ver —respondió el sueco, muy serio.

De pronto, una enorme silueta obscura brincó hacia uno de los ventanales de la entrada principal, golpeando con fuerza el cristal y haciendo saltar a los jóvenes en el interior. Sho al principio no supo qué era esa cosa hasta que ésta volvió a golpear la ventana y fue cuando pudo verla con mayor claridad, era una enorme bestia peluda que parecía una mezcla entre un enorme lobo y un oso, tenía unos dientes enormes y afilados que mostraba al rugir con furia, sus gruesas y pesadas garras rascaban la madera de las ventanas y sus ojos parecían estar impregnados de sangre. El animal saltaba y se golpeaba con furia sobre las protecciones de los ventanales en un intento de derrumbarlos para ingresar al salón, y su gruñido era tan aterrador y sobrenatural que no parecía pertenecer a ningún animal que ellos hubieran visto antes, por lo que los jóvenes se hallaban aterrados de sólo pensar que en cualquier momento la bestia podría romper el cristal para entrar y destazarlos.

— Si esto es parte de las costumbres de esta fiesta, mejor me quedo con mis tradiciones —comentó Sho, claramente apanicado.

— No creo que esto sea parte de la fiesta —comentó a su vez Levin, deseando que la bestia no lograra derribara la puerta—. Si bien creo que sí es costumbre asustar a los invitados, considero que esto ya es demasiado, además ya todos se fueron.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon otro fuerte golpe, proveniente de la parte posterior del museo y al mirar hacia la dirección desde donde se había oído, vieron que otra bestia, igual a la anterior, intentaba hacer lo mismo por ese lado.

— ¿Hay más de uno? —preguntó Sho, atónito.

— ¡Yo sólo vi a uno! — comentó Levin—. ¡Pero al parecer si hay más! —agregó, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Las bestias hacían uso de todo su peso y fuerza para querer derribar las puertas y ventanas, las cuales parecían que en cualquier momento podrían ceder, cuando se escuchó un fuerte silbido.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Shunko, claramente desesperado.

Los monstruos parecieron reconocer a su "amo" o lo que fuera con ese sonido, pues de pronto se detuvieron y miraron hacia un sitio en específico en la arboleda que se hallaba en el jardín contiguo y en donde después de algunos segundos se pudo ver que aparecía de entre las sombras un extraño y macabro ser, el cual se quedó parado en el límite del parque durante algunos segundos que a los futbolistas les parecieron eternos, durante los cuales fueron llegaron más bestias y seres obscuros a su lado.

Los seres que acababan de aparecer rápidamente comenzaron a rodear el museo, siendo que se colocaron en cada una de las puertas y ventanas que el lugar tenía, comenzando a golpetear los cristales para intentar ingresar como lo habían estado haciendo las otras dos bestias con anterioridad; estos nuevos personajes tenían un aspecto muy macabro, vestían completamente de negro, eran altos y se veían muy delgados, sus manos eran como garras huesudas con uñas afiladas y cubiertas de tierra que arañaban la madera y el cristal, y aunque su rostro no se alcanzaba a distinguir debido a las capuchas que portaban, era obvio que no tenían buenas intenciones para con los jugadores.

Sho y Levin, completamente aterrados, decidieron no saber más del asunto y salieron corriendo despavoridos en busca de un lugar que pudieran considerar seguro para esconderse, siendo que encontraron una pequeña bodega en la planta superior del inmueble en donde se encerraron con llave para bajo ningún motivo abrirla hasta que no comprobaran que era seguro hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, cuando finalmente se animaron a salir con la luz del día, los jóvenes pudieron apreciar con gran horror la masacre que había ocurrido la noche anterior a las afueras del museo; al caminar por el largo corredor que los llevaría al estacionamiento vieron en su camino los cuerpos sin vida de varias personas, muchos de ellos parecían simples transeúntes de la zona aunque también se encontraban algunos invitados a la fiesta, incluyendo a los últimos que habían salido del lugar así como también los directivos de la compañía, entre ellos Bernard Brunt y la modelo que le había acompañado al salir del salón.

Parecía ser que las víctimas habían sido masacradas en los alrededores sin darles oportunidad a nada pues algunos habían quedado cerca de sus autos, otros dentro del área que comprendían los jardines y otros más en el corredor que llevaba al estacionamiento; había manchas de sangre por todo el lugar y algunos de los cuerpos parecían haber sido desgarrados por las bestias que ellos habían visto la noche anterior pero otros más parecían como si les hubieran drenado la sangre y otros tantos más habían sido decapitados.

Sho y Levin salieron despavoridos de la zona y no quisieron volverse a parar en ese parque bajo ninguna circunstancia, la policía investigó el caso y quedó archivado en el apartado de los casos inexplicables y sin resolver pues las cámaras de seguridad del lugar y de los alrededores no pudieron aportar ninguna pista que les ayudara a determinar qué eran esas bestias y más aún, qué eran esos seres tan espeluznantes que así como aparecieron así se desvanecieron frente a las cámaras y sin dejar rastro alguno.


	17. Invitados Especiales

**Invitados Especiales.**

Hacía muchas horas ya que la obscuridad había caído en un pequeño poblado mexicano que se hallaba a las faldas de la una de las más impresionantes montañas del país y a pesar de ser inicios del mes de noviembre, el ambiente era bastante agradable para estar al aire libre; las noches de otoño en estas longitudes y latitudes del planeta jamás eran tan frías como lo podían ser en Europa, por lo que para Gino Hernández la temperatura al exterior era más que agradable, siendo que además, esa noche el cielo estaba totalmente despejado dejando ver a la luna, sus estrellas y constelaciones. El portero se hallaba tranquilamente sentado en una poltrona de mimbre en color café claro con cojines beige que formaba parte de un pequeño juego de sala de estar del mismo estilo, el cual se situaba en uno de los amplios corredores que la hacienda, convertida en el nuevo hotel De Angelis, tenía.

El joven italiano se encontraba acompañado por dos colegas suyos: el japonés Genzo Wakabayashi y el alemán Karl Heinz Schneider, con quienes conversaba animadamente sobre temas futbolísticos, su gran pasión, al tiempo en que disfrutaban tomando unas cuantas cervezas; los jóvenes deportistas se hallaban sentados a las afueras de uno de los salones de la hacienda, el cual habían sido convertido en un bar y que a esas horas tan avanzadas de la noche ya estaba cerrado, siendo que sólo el personal del área se encontraba limpiando en su interior. Este salón-bar daba vista a uno de los jardines más amplios de la hacienda el cual terminaba, en su otro extremo, en una hermosa reja de herrería que se hallaba sobre la barda perimetral de la propiedad, siendo que a través de dicho acceso se podía alcanzar a ver una callejuela empedrada que pasaba a un costado de la hacienda. La plática fluía de lo más natural y amena cuando de pronto, a Gino le pareció escuchar un ruido bastante extraño a las afueras del lugar.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —comentó Hernández, algo sorprendido, por lo que se puso en alerta.

— ¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada —respondió Wakabayashi, sin inmutarse, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza.

— Yo tampoco escuché nada —comentó a su vez Schneider, tomando un poco más de botana—. Creo que ya te hicieron efecto las cervezas.

— No, para nada —respondió Gino, riendo y decidiendo restarle importancia al asunto—. Quizás sólo me lo imaginé.

Una vez que el joven descartó los ruidos, los futbolistas continuaron con su plática, pero cuando el italiano estaba por olvidar el asunto, se volvió a escuchar el ruido; éste sonaba como si un grupo de personas anduvieran caminando por la empedrada, pues a lo lejos se escuchaba una especie de golpeteo rítmico sobre las piedras como si fueran pasos o como si llevaran algo a cuestas que fuera golpeando en el suelo; además, se logró escuchar una especie de rumor o murmullo como si se trataran de voces que estuvieran platicando entre sí o que fueran cantando en voz baja o rezando.

— Ahora sí lo escuché —dijo Karl, poniéndose también en alerta.

—Yo también —comentó a su vez Genzo, igual de intrigado que los otros dos.

— ¡Qué raro! —exclamó Gino, bastante extrañado por la situación—. La gente de por aquí no suele salir una vez que anochece o por lo menos no lo han hecho desde el día en que llegué, ¿quién podría andar afuera a estas horas? —se preguntó con bastante curiosidad.

Al parecer, los sonidos que habían escuchado los jóvenes se iban acercando cada vez más lugar en donde ellos se encontraban, pues los murmullos y ruidos que en un principio se habían percibido a la lejanía estaban incrementando de volumen, y a pesar de que parecía que quien sea que estuviera afuera hablaba en voz queda, los jóvenes lograban alcanzarlos a oír cada vez más fuerte; sin embargo, desde el sitio en donde ellos estaban sentados no lograban ver la calle por lo que no sabían qué podría ser.

Gino entonces llegó a considerar la opción de que quizás podría tratarse de algunos de los empleados que se encontraban haciendo algún tipo de labor de limpieza o mantenimiento y por esa razón se escuchaban los murmullos y ruidos tan cerca, pues al estarse moviendo por la zona podrían aumentar y disminuir el volumen de su voz de acuerdo a la cercanía o distancia de ellos. Decidido a averiguar lo que sucedía, tomó la radio que traía consigo para comunicarse con la recepción, en donde preguntó en un más que aceptable español, si había algún tipo de evento programado para esa noche, a lo que la recepcionista le respondió que no tenían nada para ese día en ninguna área del hotel.

—¿Hay algún problema, señor? —preguntó la recepcionista, intentando ser acomedida con su jefe.

—No, no es nada —respondió Hernández, para no darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Sólo preguntaba por mera curiosidad, gracias —comentó el italiano, cortando finalmente la comunicación.

Nuevamente los jóvenes escucharon los ruidos con mucha más claridad, por lo que esta vez el italiano se armó de valor para asomarse a través de la reja y saber de una vez por todas qué eran esos extraños ruidos y de dónde provenían, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a atravesar el jardín; al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer Hernández, tanto Wakabayashi como Schneider decidieron acompañarle por lo que de igual modo se levantaron para ir detrás de él. Los tres jóvenes llegaron a la reja y la abrieron para asomarse finalmente al callejón y ahí fue cuando vieron a un sombrío grupo de personas que caminaban a paso lento en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Dicha gente iba alumbrándose únicamente con velas, veladoras o cirios, los cuales portaban en una de sus manos, mientras en la otra llevaban todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas, cargándolos en canastas multicolores hechas de cartón y papel crepé o envueltos en hojas de plátano a modo de _itacate_, es decir envoltorios que la gente solía llevar para almorzar en el campo; dentro de los alimentos que estas personas portaban se distinguían los tradicionales panes de muertos, que eran tan típicos de estas fechas, frutas de la temporada como eran los plátanos y las mandarinas, platillos que contenían mole, tamales o algún tipo de guisado característico de la región, así como también chocolates y muchos y variados dulces de los considerados típicos, como jamoncillos, cocadas, dulce de calabaza, ates, etc. Y por supuesto no faltaba quien llevaba también su aguardiente, tequila y cigarrillos.

El extraño y peculiar grupo se acercaba cada vez más al sitio en donde los tres jóvenes se encontraban parados y fue cuando ellos se percataron de un dato que en verdad los dejó sin aliento, no sólo parecía que una especia de bruma afectaba únicamente al grupo y no a su alrededor, dándoles un toque misterioso, sino además estas personas parecían ser translúcidas, pues a la luz de los faroles que se encontraban en el callejón, ellas parecían brillar y la luz se traspasaba en algunas partes de sus cuerpos. Fue entonces cuando Genzo recordó que en cierta ocasión, hablando de estas fechas, Lily y Elieth le habían contado sobre una leyenda mexicana que quedaba muy acorde con la situación.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado la historia que hay detrás de la tradición del Día de Muertos en México? —preguntó Wakabayashi a los otros.

— Sí —respondió Schneider—. Creo que Elieth y Lily me la contaron alguna vez.

— Yo no estoy muy seguro de saberla —comentó a su vez Hernández, quien se sentía bastante confundido y su mente no recordaba si conocía o no dicha historia, además no entendía bien la relación que podría tener ésta con lo que sucedía en ese momento—. La verdad no la recuerdo, ¿de qué trata?

— Se dice que la tradición del Día de Muertos radica en el hecho de que todas aquellas personas que ya fallecieron regresan a sus poblados, hogares o lugares en donde les esperan, para convivir con sus familiares y demás seres queridos durante un par de días en los cuales los vivos les preparan alimentos y bebidas que eran de su preferencia cuando ellos vivían —contó Genzo.

— Y se supone que por esa razón hacen altares y/o van a los cementerios a comer con ellos, para que los muertos disfruten de los platillos que en vida amaban —agregó a su vez Karl.

— ¿Están diciendo que esos que vemos ahí son los difuntos que vinieron a festejar? —preguntó Gino, incrédulo.

— Bueno, es sólo una teoría que en este momento se me vino a la mente —respondió Genzo, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando sonar convincente.

— ¿Y entonces, por qué estás tan tranquilo? —cuestionó el italiano—. Me estás diciendo que ésos son fantasmas y tú ni te inmutas al respecto.

— Porque no hay manera de comprobarlo —se obligó a responder el japonés, aunque en el fondo sentía cierta ansiedad al respecto, que no deseaba demostrarle a los demás—. Sólo son puras suposiciones, una idea que se me vino a la mente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas, Schneider? —le preguntó el italiano al alemán.

— La verdad, yo no me siento tan escéptico como Wakabayashi —confesó Karl, después de meditarlo un poco, pues algo en el semblante de esas personas le inquietaba demasiado.

Los jóvenes entonces volvieron a mirar con mayor detenimiento a las personas que se les acercaban, había algo en estos seres que les hacía sentir que la leyenda de la que habían estado hablando tenía algo de verdad y que se encontraban ante la visión de gente que ya había fallecido, por lo que se pusieron realmente nerviosos al pensar en esa posibilidad; sin embargo, alguna fuerza misteriosa los mantenía anclados al sitio en donde se encontraban parados sin poder moverse para alejarse de ahí y tampoco podían apartar la vista de la callejuela. Se podía ver cómo algunos de los que se encontraban en ese grupo se veían bastante animados, cargando con mucha felicidad todo aquello que al parecer les habían puesto en sus altares, pero también era cierto que había otros que sólo portaban una simple caña de azúcar o un vaso de agua, a los que los futbolistas dieron por hecho que nadie les había puesto ofrenda, si creían por supuesto en la leyenda.

— Supongo que ellos son a los que no se les puso ningún tipo de ofrenda —comentó Karl, con nerviosismo y aún sin creer del todo lo que sus ojos miraban, su mente se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que estuvieran viendo realmente a fantasmas.

— Debo creer que así es —agregó Genzo, con un tono de voz que demostraba que se sentía igual de ansioso que el alemán.

El grupo comenzó a pasar a un lado de los jóvenes y algunas de las personas que iban caminando en la callejuela, al llegar a su lado, les miraron directamente a los ojos al tiempo en que les sonrieron de manera muy enigmática, lo que por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón los hizo sentir fuertes escalofríos que recorrieron sus cuerpos. De pronto, de entre la gente que caminaba, Gino pudo vislumbrar a dos siluetas demasiado conocidas para él por lo que de inmediato se puso muy pálido de la impresión, sintiendo a su vez una gran opresión que le oprimía el pecho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hernández? —le preguntó Karl a Gino, bastante preocupado por él al ver que se presionaba el pecho.

Gino se había quedado en shock mirando fijamente las siluetas, por lo que tardó un poco en reaccionar a la pregunta que el alemán le había hecho, logrando finalmente articular apenas algunas palabras.

— Esos dos de allá… —comentó el italiano, señalando con su dedo índice en la dirección a la que se encontraba mirando fijamente, su respirar era muy agitado y sentía que sus piernas le podrían fallar en cualquier momento—. Ellos…

— ¿Qué hay con ellos? —preguntó Genzo, sin comprender, pero preocupándose también por el semblante del italiano.

—Ellos son… —Hernández continuó intentando explicarles, pero simplemente no podía debido a la impresión y la opresión que aumentaba en su pecho—. Ellos… son mis padres —finalmente balbuceó.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono tanto Genzo como Karl, realmente sorprendidos, pues ambos sabían perfectamente bien que los padres del portero habían fallecido hacía muchos años atrás y, aún cuando no lo estuvieran, no habría lógica alguna para que ellos participaran en una procesión en un país completamente desconocido, a miles de kilómetros de su hogar y a altas horas de la noche.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello? —preguntó Wakabayashi, con voz temblorosa pues en su interior un miedo comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo—. ¿No te lo estás imaginando? —cuestionó, rogando interiormente que así fuera.

— No me cabe la menor duda, ¿cómo podría equivocarme al respecto? —respondió Gino, quien sentía que la enorme opresión en el pecho le estaba dejando sin aliento.

— Jamás creí que pudieran ser ciertas las leyendas —comentó Schneider, realmente impactado, sintiendo un fuerte temor.

— Esta gente… ellos… no son de este mundo ya —aseguró Hernández, en un susurro.

Los tres jóvenes vieron entonces como las ánimas caminaban lentamente por la avenida, desapareciendo después entre las sombras al llegar a la esquina de la hacienda. Lo que confirmó sus temores, lo que acaban de ver no había sido para nada normal.

— Ok, a partir de hoy creeré todas las leyendas que cuentan las chicas con respecto a su país —comentó Karl, asombrado y con el miedo impregnado en su voz, el mismo temor que los demás sentían.

— Totalmente de acuerdo —expresó Genzo, igual de impactado.

Gino continuaba en shock y una vez que vio cómo sus padres desaparecían ante sus ojos, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle más y la opresión de su pecho le cobró finalmente la factura, dando sólo un par de pasos hacia atrás terminó cayendo inconsciente sobre el césped del jardín; al verlo caer los otros dos se forzaron a reaccionar para auxiliarlo, pidiendo ayuda a los empleados del hotel. Minutos después el portero reaccionó encontrándose recostado en la cama de su habitación, rodeado por Erika y sus amigos; el italiano continuaba muy pálido y completamente desorientado, además de que los otros dos también se hallaban desencajados por la impresión de lo que acaban de pasar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Gino, intentando levantarse de la cama.

— No te levantes, te desmayaste —ordenó Lily, al tiempo en que le revisaba minuciosamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Erika, muy preocupada al ver el semblante del joven.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió este, tratando de no angustiar más a su novia.

— Eso lo decidiré yo —refutó la mexicana, regañándolo— Y ahora guarda silencio que no me dejas revisarte.

— Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma —comentó Elieth, preocupada por el semblante de los tres.

— Creo que precisamente eso fue lo que acabamos de ver —explicó Karl en ese momento, con una expresión muy seria.

Entonces Wakabayashi y Schneider les contaron a las chicas con lujo de detalle lo que acaba de sucederles en el callejón junto al hotel.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sintió la misma opresión en el pecho que yo sentí? —pregunto Gino en cuanto terminaron el relato, a lo que los otros dos asintieron.

— Pero al parecer fue a ti al que más le afecto —dijo Genzo, meditando la situación —Quizás porque tú fuiste el único que vio a algún familiar entre esa gente.

— Puede ser —aceptó Hernández, recordando la imagen de sus padres, quienes le habían visto directamente a los ojos y sonreído antes de desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente, los seis jóvenes se encontraban almorzando al aire libre, continuaban comentando lo sucedido la noche previa pues era algo que no podrían olvidar con tanta facilidad.

— Pero, ¿cómo es que los vi? —seguía diciendo Gino, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido.

— Dicen que tus seres queridos irán a donde quiera que te encuentres —comentó Erika, con tono dulce y consolador— Y si tú les colocas una ofrenda dedicada a ellos en el Día de Muertos —agregó, recordando el altar que habían puesto ellas hacía un par de días en donde se encontraba una ofrenda dedicada a los padres del italiano—. Ellos seguramente la encontrarán sin importar en dónde se halle, y pues al parecer así fue.

En ese momento, una dulce fragancia envolvió el ambiente, que a Gino le recordó de inmediato a su madre, quizás era cierto que habían venido y ésa era la manera en que ella le decía que siempre estarían con él.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno con esta historia termino con mi serie de one-shots de terror, concluyendo con uno dedicado a las festividades de Día de Muertos que se celebran en México; espero que hayan sido de su agrado y sino pues el próximo año les daré una caña.


	18. Locura Infernal

**Locura Infernal.**

Yukari Nishimoto, ex asistente del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria del Nankatsu y actualmente profesora de nivel preescolar, se encontraba sentada en la sala de su domicilio leyendo nuevamente las noticias más recientes relacionadas al caso de su ex novio y ex jugador del Jubilo Iwata: Ryo Ishizaki. Para nadie era desconocido que el defensor había sido acusado de ser el autor físico e intelectual de un gran número de asesinatos ocurridos el transcurso de unos cuantos meses, siendo finalmente atrapado por la policía japonesa hacía ya casi un año atrás. Yukari no podía negar que aún quería mucho a Ishizaki y sentía mucha pena y compasión por él, una parte de su corazón le decía que él debía ser inocente, que lo habían inculpado pero luego veía en las noticias y medios de comunicación toda la evidencia que había salido para el caso y su parte racional le hacía ver una y otra vez que su corazón estaba nublado y que Ryo en verdad era culpable, le gustase o no.

Tras varios meses de encierro, por fin el juicio de Ishizaki había concluido y se le había declarado culpable de los asesinatos, gracias a lo cual tenía por delante una larga condena por cumplir; sin embargo, la defensa del acusado había alegado demencia, siendo aceptada sobre todo por la gran insistencia que el condenado tenía sobre la supuesta teoría de que un demonio lo había poseído al momento de cometer los asesinatos, por lo que el juez ordenó que se le realizaran los exámenes psicológicos necesarios para determinar su estado mental y, luego de que los médicos hicieran las debidas pruebas en la penitenciaria, se llegó a la conclusión de que el acusado estaba demente y que lo mejor era que cumpliera su condena en un hospital psiquiátrico en donde le atenderían adecuadamente.

Un par de semanas después de que el juicio finalmente terminó y que Ryo fue trasladado al hospital en donde purgaría su condena, Yukari se preguntó sobre qué era lo que debía hacer como su aún novia, cuestionándose sobre lo que sería más correcto de acuerdo a las circunstancias y siendo que al final los sentimientos por Ishizaki pudieron más que su razón, por lo que se decidió a hacerle una rápida visita para ver cómo se encontraba y dar por terminada de manera oficial su relación. Así pues, al día siguiente, después de terminar sus clases en el jardín de niños, Nishimoto se dirigió al centro psiquiátrico en donde se hallaba el ex futbolista. Luego de pasar por todas las medidas y revisiones de seguridad, finalmente fue conducida a una pequeña sala privada en donde sólo había una mesa plegable, con dos sillas colocadas en lados opuestos de la misma; Yukari, después de mirar rápidamente el lugar, tomó asiento en una de las sillas y esperó a que Ishizaki apareciera, el cual al cabo de algunos minutos atravesó la puerta, su semblante estaba demacrado, tenía grandes ojeras que le cubrían la parte baja de los ojos y estaba mucho más delgado que el día en el que fue capturado.

— ¡Yuki, amor! —exclamó Ishizaki, sumamente feliz de ver al fin una cara conocida.

— ¡Oh, Ryo! —exclamó a su vez Yukari, muy sorprendida al verle—. ¡Por dios, mírate! ¿Cómo estás?

— Esto es un infierno—comentó Ryo, bastante agobiado y al borde del llanto—. Casi no puedo dormir, ni te imaginas todo lo que sucede en este lugar, es una verdadera tortura estar aquí. Yuki, tienes que ayudarme —pidió el exfutbolista.

— ¿Ayudarte? —preguntó Yukari, desconcertada—. ¿Y cómo?

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí! —rogó Ishizaki, con desesperación—. Tienes que creerme Yuki, soy inocente.

— ¡Ay, Ryo! —respondió Nishimoto, con una expresión que era una mezcla de compasión y cariño—. En verdad que quisiera creerte desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero hay demasiados videos y pruebas en tu contra, y si no estás aquí, seguramente terminarás en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

— No sé cuál sea peor —comentó Ishizaki, con mucha tristeza y decepción.

— Al menos aquí te puedo venir a visitar —agregó Yukari, con una falsa sonrisa, tratando de animarlo.

En ese instante la puerta del privado se abrió y a través de ella ingresó un hombre alto, fornido y vestido de blanco, quien claramente era un enfermero tanto por la indumentaria como por el gafete que lo acreditaba como parte de la institución. Este hombre comenzó a avanzar en la habitación de manera sigilosa mientras la pareja continuaba conversando ajena al recién llegado, hasta que éste se colocó a unos cuantos centímetros por detrás de Nishimoto. Fue entonces cuando Ishizaki notó su presencia y por instinto levantó la mirada para ver al intruso, el enfermero entonces le lanzó una mirada intensa a Ryo la cual iba acompañada de una sonrisa burlona, por lo que después de unos instantes en los que al cerebro de Ishizaki le tomó atar cabos, al fin identificó en este enfermero al ser demoniaco que le había metido en este lío.

— ¡Es él! —exclamó Ishizaki, saltando de pronto de su asiento para señalar con el dedo índice al hombre en cuestión, con una expresión bastante sorprendida pero también enfurecida—. Tú eres el verdadero culpable.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Yukari, bastante desconcertada por la forma de actuar de Ryo y sin comprender lo que sucedía—. ¿De qué hablas?

En ese instante, Nishimoto se hizo hacia atrás para girarse y ver qué era lo que estaba señalando Ishizaki; sin embargo, la joven no alcanzó su cometido pues el enfermero en un ágil movimiento sacó un objeto muy pequeño de la bosa de su filipina y con otro rápido movimiento lo pasó por el cuello de la joven quien al instante comenzó a sangrar del cuello.

— ¿Pero, qué? —exclamó la joven, sorprendida, para luego llevarse la mano al cuello y sentir un tibio liquido escurrir por sus dedos.

Por su parte, Ishizaki se quedó en shock, mirando atónito como es que, en frente de sus propios ojos y en cuestión de segundos, el enfermero le había cortado la yugular a Yukari para luego lanzarle una sonrisa de satisfacción plagada de total maldad, tras lo cual salió tranquilamente del privado sin una gota de sangre en su ropa. Ryo no reaccionó hasta que escuchó cómo Yukari gemía en el suelo, con el cuello y el pecho empapados en su propia sangre, por lo que corrió a tratar de auxiliarla y la tomó entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

— Yuki… ¡No! —exclamó Ishizaki, perdiendo el control de sus emociones al ver que ella se desangraba—. ¡Aguanta, Yuki! ¡Por favor no te mueras! —le rogó, al tiempo en que comenzaba a llorar.

Por respuesta, ella sólo alcanzaba a emitir breves quejidos de dolor, que se ahogaban en el ruido de la sangre que borboteaba de la herida, como si de una fuente se tratase. El enfermero entonces volvió a la sala y se paró en la puerta de entrada como si apenas llegase y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, diciendo además que el paciente había apuñalado a su visitante. Al escucharlo, Ryo de inmediato se defendió, negando los hechos y echándole la culpa al demonio.

— ¡No fui yo, es el demonio el que lo hizo! —exclamó Ishizaki, desesperado.

En cuestión de segundos, la sala se llenó de tanto de personal de seguridad como de personal médico que se apresuró a ver qué había sucedido, siendo que encontraron a Ishizaki de rodillas en el suelo con Yukari entre sus brazos y a un lado de ellos yacía una pequeñísima navaja, la cual había sido el arma letal con la que se hirió a la joven.

— Ryo… —alcanzó a exclamar Nishimoto con su último suspiro, tratando de extender su brazo hacia él para después dejarlo caer inerte.

A pesar de que los médicos intentaron ayudar a Yukari, todo fue en vano pues ella ya había perdido la vida al morir desangrada en esa habitación. Con esta última expresión, los presentes dieron por hecho de que fue Ishizaki quien la asesinó y ella con su último aliento intento delatarlo. Ésta muerte fue la prueba final para muchos de que efectivamente Ryo Ishizaki era el temible asesino que se decía que era y el cual había dado muerte a la pobre chica que tanto lo había amado.


End file.
